


Surrender

by DunningKrugerExplainsEverything



Series: Wretched Epiphany [4]
Category: Diablo (Video Game), Diablo IV
Genre: Abortion, Cunnilingus, F/F, Forced Pregnancy, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Tickling, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Succubi & Incubi, Tickling, Torture, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything/pseuds/DunningKrugerExplainsEverything
Summary: "You are mine, Yana. You are my possession...perhaps I value you all the more for having fought to own you...but I do own you...”Yana is a fearless Crusader, travelling across Sanctuary and smiting evil wherever she may find it. To Karina, the Dark Sorceress, such a courageous warrior offers an irresistible temptation. But Yana's spirit is strong, her resolve unbreakable, and Karina must be cruel and clever indeed, if she is to claim the Crusader's soul.
Relationships: Lilith (Diablo IV)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Wretched Epiphany [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593736
Kudos: 4





	1. Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple explicit depictions of rape, torture, psychological abuse, and forced pregnancy.
> 
> This story is the fourth part of the series. Read 'At Her Feet' first.

Karina has served Lilith for twenty years.

Lilith devoured Karina's soul a long, long time ago. Every time they fucked, Karina surrendered a tiny portion of her spirit to her Dark Mistress. As the years went by, her soul was gradually whittled away, piece by piece, until at last there was nothing left. Karina was an empty husk, lost and damned.

She is no longer human. Without a soul, her body has become quite _demonic_ in appearance. Her brow has become noticeably more pronounced, and small horns are beginning to form around her skull. The whites of her eyes now burn with a most unholy fire, and her pupils have become black obsidian. Her canine teeth have lengthened into fangs. Her skin has become shockingly pale and pallid.

But the most significant change of all?

After her entire soul was devoured by the Queen of the Succubi...now, Karina is a succubus herself.

Now, Lilith and Karina share the same profane hunger. They both crave the same blasphemous narcotic.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

There is a woman, in a prison cell. She is on her knees, and her hands are clasped before her. She is praying.

Her wrists are shackled, long iron chains pooling around her. Her arms are noticeably muscled, though she has spent so much time in captivity that some of her strength has begun to dwindle away. She has long, flaxen hair that has become greasy and tousled – to be expected, when you've spent weeks in a prison caravan, locked in a cage as your wagon trundles along the roads. She is dressed in a grey shift, gone grubby and manky since it was first flung into her hands.

Around her neck, there is a steel collar, a padlock hanging from the clasp. Inscribed on the collar, there are glowing runes, that burn with an unnatural red light.

The woman kneels in the centre of her tiny cell, and prays.

From outside, there come the sound of footsteps. Three sets of feet are walking down the passage towards the prison cell. Two of these sets of feet are loud and heavy, stomping and tromping along the muddy floor. The other set of feet are elegant and graceful, and move in a refined and poised manner, even in the grubby, mud-splattered depths of a subterranean dungeon.

The footsteps come to a halt behind the prison cell door. There is a sound of a key being inserted into a lock, and then tumblers turning, and then the door swings open, and into the cell walks a vision of silk and jewels.

Karina, the Flesh-monger of Lilith, stands and peers down at the woman in chains. She studies her for a few moments, gazing at her with those fiery eyes.

“The people that sold you to me,” she says. “They told me that your name is Yana.”

Yana does not pay Karina any attention. She keeps her hands joined before her face, and her eyes firmly shut, and she continues to pray. Since the day she was captured, weeks ago, she has been praying endlessly. She prays in a quiet, low whisper, and if you lean in close and listen very carefully, you might hear the words escaping from her mouth.

“ _May the divine light shine upon me always, may every sin be purged from my body, may every temptation be stricken from my thought, may every shadow be banished, may every peril in my path be made clear to my eyes, may my every brave deed be witnessed by Heaven...”_

As Yana prays, Karina begins walking around the prison cell. She walks in a circle around Yana, adroitly stepping over the chains as they lie at her feet.

“I'm told that you're a Crusader, Yana,” Karina says. “A Crusader! I have read that there are only around four hundred members of your holy order, throughout the whole breadth of Sanctuary...” Karina smirks, and looks down at Yana with a hungry look. “I suppose that makes you a _rare delicacy_ , doesn't it? My Mistress Mother is sure to be pleased, when I present you to her...”

Yana continues to ignore Karina. Her eyes remain shut, her hands joined together. She kneels on the ground, and prays, and prays, and prays.

Karina gives an amused little snort. “You're probably wondering why you cannot summon the Light, Yana,” she says. “Surely you've noticed that, ever since you were captured, your... _particular sort of magic_ has refused to manifest?”

Briefly – ever so briefly – Yana pauses in her prayer. Yes, that's right...her divine magic had apparently deserted her, weeks ago. Why was that?

As if in answer, Karina reaches down, and flicks a finger against the collar around Yana's neck. “It's the collar,” she explains. “It is imbued with magic that you would consider... _blasphemous._ It suppresses the Light. You won't be using your magic to escape, I'm afraid...”

 _Hmmm. Well, that explains that, then_. Yana bows her head, again, and returns to prayer. She is still ignoring Karina.

With an arrogant expression, Karina peers down her nose at Yana. “Lady Yana...your flesh now belongs to Lilith, Creator of Sanctuary and Daughter of Hatred. From this day forward, she will make use of you whenever she sees fit. Your soul belongs to her, as does mine...”

Yana does not give Karina any response. She keeps her eyes tightly shut, and continues to pray.

Karina leans down, and listens closely. She can hear Yana murmuring and muttering under her breath.

“ _May every injustice be brought to light, may every evil work be burned to ashes, may every mortal soul remain pure and resolute in Heaven's gaze, may every righteous warrior's faith remain ever strong...”_

 _The divine scriptures._ Karina gives a sadistic little smile. She stands back to her full height, and stares down at her prisoner.

“Oh, Yana,” she says. “I'm afraid that Heaven has failed you, my pet...”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Now, here's the thing about Crusaders like Yana.

Crusaders are very strong, very tough, and utterly fearless. You have to be very careful about moving them around, because they will struggle and fight you every step of the way, and no amount of threats or bribes or blackmail will convince them to behave.

Crusaders must be kept chained and shackled at all times. They cannot be controlled otherwise.

Karina ordered her servants to drag Yana out of her cell. In true Crusader fashion, Yana battled and resisted her captors every step of the way. When they tried to haul her down the dungeon passage, it was as though they were playing tug-of-war with an enraged bull.

At one point, Yana managed to get her chains looped around the neck of one of the smaller Demon guards.

“ _What did I tell you bloody idiots?”_ Karina snarled, as Yana strangled the Demon to death. “Be careful! She's dangerous!”

Eventually, the demons were able to overpower their prisoner.

Now, Yana is standing at the centre of a large chamber. Her arms are stretched out, chains reaching from her wrists to two large stone pillars on either side. Her feet are manacled in place.

Karina stands in front of her.

“This is a sacred chamber,” she tells Yana. “Whenever a prisoner spends a night in the arms of our beloved Mother, first we cleanse them in this place...”

Yana casts her gaze around the chamber. The space is lit with bundles of flickering candles. Yana can see hellish sculptures and statues, lurking off to the sides. She can see banners hanging from the ceiling, emblazoned with Lilith's various demonic heraldries and symbols. At Yana's feet, there is a wide metal grate, through which water can flow into a drain.

Karina snaps her fingers, meaning to summon servants. “Bathe her,” she proclaims.

Into the chamber, there come Karina's personal attendants. These priestesses are responsible for preparing the numerous souls that Lilith devours. They wear black masks, and long, flowing red robes.

One of the priestesses pulls out a knife, and cuts the blade through Yana's dirty grey shift. She pulls the shift away, and tosses it to the side, and now Yana is naked, standing chained with her arms cast out.

Karina steps forward, and studies Yana's nude body intently.

Yana is impressively muscled, lots of power in her arms and legs, a taut belly, and strong back. It is true that her body has become a little _softer_ after the weeks she has spent in captivity – weeks of thirst and starvation and confinement – but you can at least make out the _shadow_ of a mighty warrior. All across her body, there are various scars, earned over years of adventuring and demon hunting. An old slash across her left calf. A burn mark on her right arm. A stab wound through her ribs.

Karina nods with approval. Her priestesses continue with their work.

Tubs of water are dragged into the chamber, and Yana is bathed. Buckets of water are upended over her head. The priestesses scrub her up and down, lathering her body with soap. More buckets are emptied over her, rinsing the soap away.

As Yana is being washed, Karina paces about the chamber, and speaks to her.

“For your first meeting with our Holy Mother, you will be restrained,” she explains. “We will not give you any opportunity to harm our Mistress. If however, you behave...and if you eventually earn our trust...then, in time, you may be allowed to have audience with our Mother free of your bonds...”

The priestesses cover Yana with a white foamy substance, and then they all pull out long, sharpened knives. Yana's eyes go wide with terror, and she gasps as the priestesses place the knives against her skin...but then, with expert precision, they glide their blades across her flesh. They cut away all the hair on her legs, and her ass. They cut away all the hair over her armpits. They cut away all of her pubic hair. They skillfully guide their knives all over her body, and leave her freshly shorn, not a single scratch, not one single drop of blood drawn.

As Yana is being groomed, Karina continues to talk.

“I have one piece of advice for you, and I _strongly_ recommend you heed it, Yana,” she says. “Do your best to please our Mother Lilith. In any way you can. If our Mother happens to take a liking to you...you can earn many benefits for yourself. She may grant you more comfortable dwellings to live within. She may lavish gifts upon you. You are our prisoner, now, Yana, but...if Mother Lilith comes to enjoy your company, things will be a lot more enjoyable for you...”

Yana gives Karina a dirty look. She has a feeling Karina gives this speech to many captives in this stronghold.

The priestesses wash Yana's hair. It is filled with grease, and dirt, and dust. They rub shampoo into her hair – grudgingly, Yana admits that she finds some enjoyment in the feeling of the priestesses' fingers scratching across her scalp, massaging her skull. A bucket is emptied over Yana's head, and then another, and then another, and now her hair is clean.

One of the priestesses covers her hands with soap, and then, pushing Yana's buttocks apart, places a fingertip against the opening to Yana's anus. She applies a little pressure, and then pushes her finger into Yana.

“ _Ah!”_ Yana gasps. Her eyes almost bulge out of their sockets. She struggles, but the chains holding her in place are too strong, too taut. She cannot move. She cannot fight back.

Karina is watching. When she sees Yana's expression of alarm, she covers her mouth to hide her smile.

Yana can feel the priestess fingering her. She can feel the priestess rubbing her finger against the walls of her rectum.

As Yana is molested, Karina decides to break the silence. “She's washing out your ass,” she helpfully explains. “Our Mother Lilith...she may decide to help herself to your asshole...or she may not. Either way, we want you to be spotlessly clean...”

The priestess pulls her finger out, and then washes her hand in a bucket. She then soaps her hand up again, and once more pushes her finger into Yana's asshole. She thrusts her finger in and out. She repeats this process a few times.

Yana grimly notes: this is the first time in her life that she has been violated in such a fashion.

At last, the priestess withdraws her finger. She is done.

“What's your name?” Yana quietly asks, but the priestess does not reply. Yana would at least like to know the name of her first rapist.

Now, the priestesses pull out jars of ointment and perfume, and begin smearing the substances all over Yana's body. Yana feels hands roaming all over her arms, up and down her naked legs. Across her belly, and down her back. Over her breasts. Over her face. Through her hair, fingers trailing through the strands.

When it is done, Yana is forced to admit that she does smell rather _nice._ This is certainly the first time in her life that she's ever been pampered so _depravedly,_ so _decadently..._

Karina peers at Yana, and grins. “Oh, I do love it when they clean up well...”

There was one more thing to be done. The priestesses stood in a circle around Yana. The lights in the chamber were dimmed, lanterns quenched and candles blown out.

The priestesses began to chant together in unison. They began to recite text that Yana could not understand, words in a language that she could only assume was sacrilegious and obscene.

“ _ **Hrusht-ni vaht um cankre mishta,”**_ they intoned. _**“Gulm'or Lila Mathra vend-ra thri...”**_

Yana watched in confusion as one of the priestesses – her rapist – brought a tiny young lamb into the dim light of the chamber. She was holding the poor creature by the scruff of its neck – the pitiful thing was obviously bewildered and frightened, kicking uselessly with its legs as it dangled powerlessly in the air.

“ _Behh-hhhhh!”_ came the lamb's feeble protest.

With her free hand, the priestess pulled an ornate ceremonial dagger from her robes. With much theatricality, she pulled the blade across the lamb's throat.

“Urgh!” Yana shuddered and recoiled as her rapist put two bloody fingertips against her chest. With the lamb's blood, the priestess drew some sort of sigil on her flesh, in the area just above her breasts. Yana had no idea what the sigil meant, though she was sure that the meaning was profane and demonic.

“ **Band'ra sothnis englor-togth eragu'ro vorsh-tunda,”** the priestesses intoned. **“An-tchna ariedam etsat sreset'lam cordo.”**

There. Lilith's meal had been blessed and prepared.

Yana stood naked in the middle of the chamber, her arms held in chains. Her hair was dripping wet, her skin was glinting with water, and on her chest her captors had daubed an unholy symbol. She was ready to be presented to the Queen of the Succubi.

Karina stepped in front of Yana. She trailed her eyes up and down her nude body.

“Let us proceed,” she said.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith was heavily pregnant. She had been with child, now, for about six months. Her belly was clearly swollen.

The child belonged to Karina.

When Karina learned that Lilith was carrying her progeny, she had at once assumed that Lilith would quickly end the pregnancy. Lilith, the Daughter of Mephisto, the Mother of Misery, burdened with the offspring of _a mere human?_ Unthinkable. A human child did not deserve to live in the flesh of the Queen of the Succubi.

Karina was convinced that Lilith would rid herself of the child. Now...let there be no mistake – Karina would not _for one second_ resent her queen for doing this. Karina was Lilith's loyal servant, and she would faithfully serve her Mistress for all eternity. Karina would obey any command that Lilith gave her, and if Lilith had decreed that Karina herself would kill her unborn child, Karina would not have hesitated for a single moment. Karina would have dragged the fetus out of Lilith's womb with her own bare hands. Hell...if it had pleased Lilith, Karina would have happily flung the fetus into a fire. She would have _devoured_ the child, gobbling down every last piece of flesh, as long as her Blessed Mother desired it.

To Karina's utter astonishment, however, Lilith had other ideas.

“I will give birth to our child, Daughter,” Lilith had said. “We shall raise it together.”

When Karina learned that Lilith intended to keep their baby, she had openly wept. Lilith would willingly carry their baby? This...this was the greatest honour that Karina had ever received in her life. This was the greatest gift that Karina had ever received.

Now, Karina was not exactly sure what sort of child Lilith would deliver. A demon in congress with a human...one would naturally assume that the offspring would be half-human, half-demon. But, then again...Karina and Lilith had both been Succubi when they conceived, and so who could tell what sort of creature would come forth?

But it didn't matter. Whatever form her child took, Karina would be a loving, attentive mother. She could not wait until the day her child was born.

So it is that Yana is presented to an expectant Lilith.

In her private chamber, Lilith sits on a magnificent chair, surrounded by cushions and pillows. Beneath her black dress, her stomach is bulging out.

Karina bows low before Lilith. Then, she crawls across the ground to where Lilith is sitting, and places her lips against Lilith's pregnant belly – a devoted, adoring kiss. This done, she lays her head in Lilith's lap – Lilith extends out her hand, and strokes her fingers through Karina's hair.

“Cherished Mother,” Karina says. “I present to you: Yana, of the Knightly Order of Crusaders.”

Lilith looks up, and peers at Yana.

Yana is suspended five feet above the ground. A rope is hanging from the ceiling, and holding her aloft. She cannot move her arms or legs, or anything at all.

The priestesses did a remarkable job of tying Yana up. They have her posed as though she is leaping elegantly through the air, as though she has cast herself into a chasm and is plummeting gracefully to the bottom. Her arms are tied together behind her back – left elbow bound to right elbow, left wrist bound to right wrist. Her right leg is tied together so that her right ankle is forced against her right buttock. Her left leg is tied so that it stretches out into open space. Her head is left free to move, but there is little she can do but let it hang uselessly, her hair dangling towards the floor. She is positioned belly-down, facing the ground. Her head is at a lower angle than the rest of her body.

She is naked, her vulva and her breasts and everything else exposed and vulnerable. The ropes are digging into her flesh – it is _profoundly_ uncomfortable, and Yana is beginning to feel a very uncomfortable _cramp_ in her right leg.

Yana is praying. She keeps her eyes shut, and she mumbles and murmurs her prayers. She beseeches Heaven to lend her the strength to survive her coming ordeal.

Lounging on her pile of cushions, Lilith gives Yana a long, appraising stare. “A Crusader...” she says. “Your order have killed many of my kind, over the centuries...”

Upon hearing this, Yana sees fit to interrupt her prayers. She lets out a rough laugh. “We'll _keep_ killing your kind, nightsoil,” she says. Her face is obscured by her falling hair, but Lilith and Karina can both easily imagine her rageful expression. “Not every Crusader is an idiot like me. My brothers and sisters will put the blade to you evil beasts as long as you blight this world...”

Lilith lets out a husky chuckle. “Oh, dearest Yana,” she says. “'Blight this world?' Sanctuary would not _exist_ if it were not for me, my child...”

Karina still has her head in Lilith's lap – Lilith rubs her ear gently between her fingers.

“Tell me, Crusader,” Lilith asks. “Did you ever take an _apprentice?_ Someone to take your place, should you fail in your duties?”

Yana's head seems to sink even further towards the ground. The answer is obvious.

Lilith affects a look of mock concern. “Oh dear,” she says. “A rather _ignominious_ end for a Crusader, wouldn't you say? You end your life as one of my cattle, and you never even did your part to preserve the future of your order...”

Yana can do nothing but shut her eyes in contriteness. She silently begs Heaven for forgiveness.

Lilith lightly pats Karina on the head. “Let us undress, Daughter...”

Karina raises her head from Lilith's lap. Both stand.

First, Karina removes all of Lilith's clothing. She takes the rings from her fingers, and the bracelets from her wrists, and the pauldrons from her shoulders, and the jeweled choker from around her neck, and then she reverentially places them all on a nearby table, arranging them neatly. Then, she slips the black dress from around Lilith's body, and hangs it carefully in a corner.

Lilith stands naked in the middle of the chamber, her black wings swept out. In the midst of her pregnancy, her breasts have grown large and full, black nipples protruding outwards. Her belly is large and distended – these days, when she fucks a person and steals part of their soul, she is nourishing both herself and her unborn child.

Next, Karina removes her own clothes. For years, now, Karina has eaten little food, only bothering to nourish herself on the souls of prisoners. She is thin and slender.

Karina pulls her cock out of her robes – it's stiff.

Lilith moves close to Karina. She reaches down, and takes Karina's cock in her hands. With her left hand, she gently cups Karina's testicles, and scratches them with her fingers. With her right hand, she runs her thumb slowly along the shaft of Karina's cock, up and down, back and forth...

Lilith and Karina peer at each other. Two pairs of eyes that burn with hellfire, gazing into each other's flames.

“Daughter,” Lilith growls. “How long do you expect this Crusader's soul will last, hmmm?”

Karina lets her arms hang by her sides as her Mother masturbates her. “Well...” she replies. “Her soul is very strong. She's such a _pure and virtuous_ woman. It could take a long time before we gnaw away her soul in its entirety.” Karina gives a wicked grin. “We'll be fucking her _a lot,_ I think...”

Lilith allows Karina's penis to fall from her hand. She inclines her head in Yana's direction. “Let us begin, then...” she says.

Karina nods obediently, and then she leans down, and pushes a kiss against Lilith's right breast. She turns away from her Mistress, and focuses her attention on Yana.

Naked, her hard cock flopping about as she moves, Karina walks over to where Yana is hanging in the air. Yana's head is about level with Karina's shoulders.

Karina reaches forward, and gathers up Yana's flaxen hair in her hands. She pushes the hair aside, so that she can get a clear view of Yana's face.

Yana raises her head, and looks directly at Karina. In the past, when Yana was in the thick of battle, smiting demons with her flail, Yana's expression would be full of bloodthirsty glee. Yana took immense enjoyment in her righteous duty of slaying demonkind, and when she was in a fight, you could often hear her laughing and bantering.

But this is no battlefield. Now, Yana can do nothing but glare at Karina with impotent hatred.

Yana is quite a _handsome_ woman. Striking eyes. Sharp cheekbones. Full lips...

“Hmmmm,” Karina says. “I'm tempted to kiss you, but I suppose that would be a mistake, wouldn't it? Apparently you Crusaders can be quite _brutal._ You'd probably bite my tongue off. Tear off my lips with your teeth...”

Yana's nostrils flare with rage. “Kiss me, and see what happens, hellspawn...” she hisses.

Karina throws back her head, and laughs, a malevolent, cackling laugh. “Oh, you pathetic piece of meat, I might not be able to kiss you on the mouth, but the rest of your flesh is _mine!”_

Yana is suspended from the ceiling by a single rope. Because of this, Karina is able to move her around freely.

Karina grabs hold of Yana's shoulders, and then she spins her around. Yana turns about counter-clockwise, one rotation, two rotations, three rotations, round and round again. She spins about, until eventually the momentum dies, and then the rope begins to unwind, and Yana starts spinning around in the opposite direction.

“ _Every inch of you is mine, Yana!”_ Karina cries out in a darkly triumphant shout.

Karina spins Yana around, and then she plants a kiss on Yana's forehead. “You _belong_ to me, every little part of you!”

Karina spins Yana around, and then she licks Yana's right leg, trailing her tongue over her thigh. “I can do whatever I want with you! Anything at all!”

Karina spins Yana around, and then she kisses Yana's left shoulder. “Do you understand? You're my property, now!”

Karina spins Yana around, and then she playfully bites Yana on her right buttock. Yana lets out a yelp as she feels Karina's teeth raking against her ass.

Karina sends Yana spinning freely for a few seconds. As Yana spins, Karina reaches down, and grabs her cock, and masturbates herself for a moment to ensure that she does not go soft.

Yana revolves round and round, the walls of the chamber rushing past. There goes Lilith, naked, with a glass of wine in her hand. There goes Karina, sniggering and laughing at her.

Yana is beginning to feel light-headed. The constant spinning makes the whole experience seem less than real, somehow, as though all of this was merely some nightmare...

Yana grunts and groans. The ropes are chafing horribly against her skin. No, this is all very much real...

Karina grabs Yana by the head, and stops her spinning. Yana peers straight into the burning embers of Karina's demonic eyes.

“ _I'm going to fuck you, Yana,”_ Karina growls, her sharp fangs clear to see. “But first, we're going to get you _nice and wet and warm...”_

Karina spins Yana about one hundred and eighty degrees, so that she is facing away.

Now, it should be noted: Karina, Lilith and Yana are not the only people in the chamber, at this present moment. Karina's priestesses are here, also. They are standing off to the sides, in the shadows, observing silently, their black masks obscuring their faces.

Karina calls out to the priestesses, now. “Lower her down,” she commands.

One of the priestesses is standing next to a winch. She begins to turn the lever, and Yana finds herself descending through the air. She can see the floor of the chamber becoming closer.

Yana's crotch draws level with Karina's face.

Karina moves forward.

Yana lets out a cry. _“Ahhh!”_ she yelps.

Yana can feel Karina kissing her on the insides of her thighs. A kiss, there, and a kiss there, and a kiss there. A small bite, where the inside of the left leg meets the vulva. A wet sensation, as Karina runs her tongue along her right leg, getting closer and closer to the groin...

Yana whimpers, and her breathing begins to quicken. She quickly resorts to the only thing, at this moment, that can bring her comfort: she starts praying again, holy words tumbling out at a frantic rate.

“ _Blessed eternal light, thy eternal life protects me, thy divine wisdom guides me, though my path is cloaked in darkness, guide my soul to...”_

Karina buries her face in Yana's cunt. She places her mouth against Yana's lips, and slides her tongue into Yana's flesh, as far as she can go. She flicks and probes about, slathering her spit over the soft, warm meat within.

Karina takes a deep sniff, filling her nostrils with Yana's scent – ever since she evolved into a succubus, Karina's sense of smell has become far more keen than before. What can she smell, now? She can smell the perfume and ointments that the priestesses smeared all over Yana's skin. She can smell an unmistakable hint of _fear,_ also...

Karina licks away at Yana's cunt. With her tongue, she manipulates Yana's clitoris out of its hood, and then she begins to suck on it. With her hands, she reaches about and grabs Yana's buttocks, and squeezes them. She feels the flesh pushing through her fingers. Yana's ass is wonderfully firm...

Karina feasts upon Yana's cunt. _“Mmmm, mmmm,”_ she murmurs loudly, slurping and smacking. As she eats away, her stiff cock stretches out beneath Yana, hard.

While Karina is attending to her quim, Yana is still fervently praying. _“Fear shall not tempt me from the Light, Greed shall not lure me from thy warm embrace, Rage shall not cause me to stray from thy divine plan, Envy shall not set me adrift...”_

Yana's concentration is broken when Lilith appears before her. _“Oh, poor Yana...”_ she says, with a gloating smile. “Are you feeling lonely, while Karina is so far away? Do you miss her? Do not fear, my child. I will keep you company...”

Yana ceases praying, for a moment. She raises her head, and through the parted strands of her hair, she can see Lilith's enlarged stomach.

Yana spits, and a glob of saliva lands on Lilith's pregnant belly.

“ _Curse your bastard!”_ she snarls.

The spit begins to slide down Lilith's skin, leaving a glistening trail on her flesh as it goes. Yana stares at Lilith with glowering, defiant eyes.

Lilith simply bursts out laughing. “Oh, Yana, did you imagine a little _spit_ would trouble me?” she said, shaking. _“Spit?_ I am a _succubus_ , poor child. Spit is something rather unavoidable, for a woman with my appetites...”

Yana scowls. She bows her head, and tries to resume her prayers.

“ _The righteous shall meet their reward, the courageous shall receive their divine bounty, the just shall see their works multiply...”_

Chuckling, Lilith pats Yana on the head. Then, as Yana prays and prays, Lilith walks around to her side.

Lilith reaches forward, and takes Yana's breasts in her hands. She plays with them with her fingers, stretching them and squishing them together, pushing them around Yana's chest, up and down and left and right.

Lilith keeps her eyes on Yana, eager to see how she reacts.

No reaction. Yana keeps her eyes shut, and continues praying.

“ _In Sanctuary, so the righteous and holy stand must alone. In Heaven, so the righteous and holy shall stand legion. So our banners shall fly beneath the Divine Light...”_

Lilith gives a mock pout. “Oh,” she says. “Are you _ignoring_ me, Yana?”

Then, Lilith starts focusing on Yana's nipples. Yana's nipples are quite dark, with large areolae. With each hand, Lilith takes a nipple, and begins stroking them between her thumb and her forefinger. Tingles of pleasure zap out from Yana's sensitive flesh, and travel through her breasts, throughout all her body.

Yana gives a grunt of dismay. Despite Yana's horror at her predicament, and despite her determination to feel no enjoyment from what is being done to her...Yana's body begins to unconsciously, involuntarily respond to Lilith's attentions. Yana's nipples begin to straighten, and stand up at their full length.

Lilith smiles. She can feel Yana's nipples perking in her fingers. “Oh!” she exclaims. “You enjoy _that,_ don't you, Yana?”

Yana shuts her eyes as tightly as she can, and redoubles her effort on her prayer.

Lilith licks her lips. Time for the next part of her game...

On a table, in a corner of the chamber, there are an assortment of _tools_ for Lilith's disposal. All Lilith has to do is perform a simple magic spell, and each of the tools can be summoned directly to her hand.

Lilith opens her hand, and a pair of objects appear in her palm.

Iron clamps.

Lilith takes one of Yana's nipples in her fingers. She opens one of the clamps, and places the prongs on Yana's nipple. She releases the clamp, and the prongs bite down on the delicate flesh.

“ _Ahhh!”_ Yana cries out. She clenches her teeth at the sudden immense pressure on her left nipple. Briefly, she wonders if Lilith has mutilated her, somehow.

“Hush, child,” Lilith mutters. “This is merely to whet your appetite...”

Lilith reaches out, and takes Yana's other nipple between her fingertips. She pulls the nipple so that it stretches out as far as it can – when you place a clamp on a nipple, you have to get as much flesh between the prongs as you can, or else the clamp might fall off...

Yana's eyes are almost wild with fearful anticipation, as though Lilith was about to lop off her entire breast. Through her clenched teeth, she breathes in and out, rapidly.

Lilith closes the clamp around her nipple.

“ _Aaahhh!”_ Yana yells out, as her nipple is crushed under intense pressure.

“Oh, Yana,” Lilith says, in a disappointed tone. “I daresay my child will be less of a baby than you...”

Yana dangles in the air, and she feels as though she is being overwhelmed by awful sensations. If she tries to ignore Karina, eating away at her cunt, then she is forced to focus on the ropes, carving into her skin. If she tries to ignore the tight squeeze on her nipples, then she is forced to acknowledge the ever-present cramp building in her right leg.

Back to Karina.

Karina gives Yana's cunt a few more licks, and then she decides that it's nice and wet. She reaches down, and rubs her stiff cock in her hand, and comes away with a palm smeared with juices. Karina rubs the juices over Yana's quim.

She's ready.

Karina calls to the priestesses. “Lower her,” she says.

One of the priestesses unwinds the lever. The rope runs through the pulley system, and gradually, Yana descends further and further towards the floor.

When Yana stops descending, her cunt is level with Karina's cock. Her head is positioned lower than the rest of her body, and so the ends of her hair are brushing against the ground.

Yana gives a despairing sigh. She can tell what is about to happen, now.

It can't be helped. There's nothing she can do about this. This is going to happen, and she can't stop it.

Yana shuts her eyes, and tries to pray again.

“ _May the divine light shine upon me always, may every sin be purged from my body, may every temptation be stricken from my thought...”_

Yana can feel something pressing against her cunt. A little inward force, and her flesh yields, and something slides inside her.

“ _Rruggh!”_ she grunts, through gritted teeth. _“May the divine light shine upon me always, may every sin be purged...”_

Karina takes a deep breath, and lets out a blissful moan. Yana's cunt is hugging her cock tightly, the muscles _tensing_. It feels so warm and pleasant. Karina enjoys the sensation for a few seconds.

Karina pulls her cock out of Yana's cunt a little way, and then she thrusts it all the way back in.

“ _Rrragh!”_ Yana growls, in response. Her entire body spasms, constrained by her bonds.

Yana's obvious pain and discomfort only serve to increase Karina's arousal and excitement. She begins fucking Yana in earnest.

Karina rams her cock into Yana's cunt, over and over and over again. Wet flesh begins to smack loudly against wet flesh, _squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch._

Yana is hanging from a single rope, and as she fucks her, Karina notices that, every time she drives her cock into her, Yana goes swinging about through the air. Karina reaches down, and grabs hold of Yana's arms to steady her. With Yana now firmly in place, Karina continues thrusting into the woman.

Exertion and pleasure begins to show on Karina's face. She licks her lips. She bites her lips. She hungrily stares down at Yana. She gulps ravenously at the air, her rotting heart hammering away in her chest.

“Aaahhh! Ahhhh! Ahhhh!” Karina moans and cries, as she slides her penis in and out of Yana's flesh. The priestesses deliberately tied Yana's legs so that they were stretched far apart, so that Karina could have easy reach of her cunt.

Yana's face is still obscured by her hair, but if you could see her, you would see that she is furiously staring at nothing. She is fantasizing about breaking free, and tearing Karina and Lilith apart. She is trying to pray, to concentrate on her faith, but it is difficult. She whispers quietly, no one able to hear her.

“ _The righteous shall meet their reward, the courageous...urrrggh! The courageous shall receive their divine bounty, the just shall see...urrrgh! Urrrgh! The just shall see their works multiply...”_

Meanwhile, as Karina is busy thrusting inside Yana, Lilith is finding her own amusements.

A pair of small iron spheres magically appear in Lilith's palm. Both spheres weigh ten ounces, and they both come with a little chain attached.

Yana is much lower towards the ground, now, Lilith has to kneel to reach her.

“Be careful, Mother,” Karina says, slightly breathless as she pushes her cock into Yana. “You shouldn't kneel too much with our child...”

Lilith ignores her, as she lowers herself towards the ground. “I'm fine,” she says. “Demons are far more durable than humans, you know...”

“ _Blessed eternal light, thy eternal life protects me, thy divine wisdom guides me...”_ Yana stumbles through her prayers...and then she feels a new sensation, and she pauses...

Lilith is fingering one of her nipples. Her nipples still have those painful clamps attached...

Yana looks about in bewilderment. “What...what are you doing?” she gasps.

Carefully, Lilith attaches the chain of the iron ball to the clamp around Yana's nipple. Then she allows the weight to fall, and suddenly Yana's nipple has far more pressure crushing it, squeezing it...

“ _Aaaahhhh!”_ Yana cries, wincing in pain.

Lilith carefully attaches the second iron ball to Yana's other nipple. She allows the iron ball to dangle, and now both of Yana's nipples have heavy weights chained to them. Yana's breasts are being pulled to quite an impressive length, being drawn closer and closer to the floor.

“ _Aaaahhh!”_ Yana yells out, grimacing as she tries to withstand the pain. _“Damn you! Damn you!”_

Two iron weights thus hang from Yana's breasts, bouncing and swinging about every time Karina thrusts into her. Her breasts are pulled into an unnatural shape.

Karina slides her cock through Yana's flesh, again and again and again and again, _squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch._ Every time she pushes in, Yana's buttocks jiggle with the impact. All the while, Yana quietly moans and protests beneath her.

Karina has her eyes shut, and is concentrating on the intense pleasure flowing through her body. She does not notice when Lilith moves behind her. She _does_ notice, however, when Lilith's fingertip comes to rest against the entrance to her anus.

Lilith knows Karina's body very, very well...just as well as Karina knows hers, after all these years. They both know the best way to pleasure one another.

Lilith pushes forward, and her finger slides its way up into Karina's rectum.

“Ooohhh, Beloved Mother!” Karina breathes, her eyes widening in ecstasy, her head falling back. “You're so wonderful...”

Lilith presses her pregnant belly against Karina's side. She leans in, and whispers in her ear.

“Finish up, my Daughter,” she says. “Let us proceed to _the good part...”_

Karina obeys her Mistress. With her hands, she tightens her grip on Yana's arms, and begins ramming her cock faster and faster into Yana's cunt. _Squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch..._

“ _Rrrgh! Rrgh!”_ Karina snarls, eager to please her queen.

Lilith keeps pace. She pushes her finger further up Karina's anus, and begins rubbing at her prostate. She increases Karina's pleasure.

“Good Daughter, good Daughter...” Lilith murmurs, as she sees the approaching culmination in Karina's face.

Closer to the floor, Yana tries to keep her mind on pious matters.

“ _Divine light, keep me steadfast in my purpose, and protect me from...protect me from wicked designs of the...arrgh! **ARRRGH! ARRRGH!”**_

Yana begins to scream. She squirms and wriggles about in the air, straining against the ropes, but she cannot free herself.

A terrible cramp has flared up in her right leg. The priestesses tied her right leg in a very cruel manner, the lower part lashed to the upper part, and now the limb is afire with excruciating pain. Yana imagines she can feel tendons and sinews tearing themselves apart. She swears she can feel her muscles ripping and shredding under her skin.

“ _ **AAARGH!**_ _”_ she cries. “I...I have an awful cramp in my leg! Please, just untie my leg! It hurts, very much, I swear! _Please, please, please!”_

Lilith and Karina ignore her. Her pain only adds spice to their little sport. Karina continues fucking Yana. Lilith continues fingering Karina's asshole.

 _Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch._ Karina drives her cock into Yana's cunt, until at last she reaches the pinnacle.

“ _Rrrr-rrrraaaghh!”_ she exhales, and her entire body stiffens. Lilith throws her free arm around Karina, and hugs her as pleasurable waves flow throughout her body. In the warm, wet depths of Yana's cunt, semen is expelled out of Karina's cock. _“Aaaahhh! Ohhh! Oh, that's wonderful!”_

Karina slides into Yana a few more times to carry the euphoria along, and then the pleasure begins to ebb away.

Lilith fondly ruffles Karina's hair, and then she pulls her finger out of Karina's ass.

With a satisfied sigh, Karina pulls her cock from Yana's cunt. A few seconds pass by, and then Karina's seed begins to flow out of Yana's slit. A few droplets of semen fall down onto the ground.

Karina and Lilith step away from Yana.

Yana is breathing very heavily, and very inelegantly. Tears are streaming from her eyes. The cramp in her leg has subsided, somewhat, but there is still an insistent ache in her hamstrings.

The ropes are still cutting into her skin, burning her.

The iron weights are still hanging from her breasts, an ever-present source of pain.

It takes Yana a few seconds to realize that she is rising up into the air. The priestesses are elevating her again.

Yana's face comes level with Lilith and Karina. She raises her head, and stares at both of them.

“And now,” Karina says, “you are going to surrender to us...”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Lilith and Karina become sidetracked by a little diversion.

“ _Ahahahaha!”_ Yana shrieks out. _“Hahahahah! Oh! Ohhh! Ahahahahaha!”_

Yana is no longer hanging from the ceiling.

A large wooden cross has been placed in the centre of the chamber. The cross is in the shape of the letter 'Y', and it rests about three feet off the ground. Yana is lying on this cross, now – on her back, facing up to the ceiling. Her legs are spread wide apart, her cunt on open display. Her left and right leg are separately tied to either of the outstretched arms of the cross, lashed tightly with ropes to the wood. The priestesses forced Yana to raise her arms above her head, and then they tied her left and right arms together, and bound them to the length of the cross. Now, Yana lies helplessly on the cross, her naked body exposed to the delectation of her captors.

Karina's original intention was to simply fuck Yana...but when she saw Yana tied to the cross, she was suddenly struck by a lightning bolt of _inspiration..._

Karina began tickling Yana.

“ _Ahahahahahah!”_ Yana twists and thrashes about on the cross, though her bonds allow her little freedom to move.

Karina's hands are wandering all over Yana's nude body. They roam over her belly, and her breasts. They roam over her armpits, and down her sides. They roam over her legs.

Yana feels Karina's palms passing over her skin. All she can do is wait in dread.

Karina tickles Yana's armpits. She tickles them for a good fifteen seconds. _“Ahahahaha! Ahh! Ahahahahahaha!”_ Yana laughs heartily for a few moments, and then her face contorts into an enraged scowl.

“ _Rrrgh!_ I hope I live to see you dead, you fucking abomination!”

Yana is able to maintain her rage for a few seconds, but then the tickling overwhelms her, and she collapses back into powerless, involuntary laughter. _“Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!”_ She bucks and writhes about under Karina's touch.

Karina is peering down at Yana with a leering grin on her face. Her cock is hanging stiffly from between her legs. Occasionally, she briefly pauses in her torment to take her penis in her hand, and pleasures herself so that she does not lose her erection.

Karina runs her hand over the inside of Yana's left leg. She tickles the sensitive skin on her thigh, near to her groin.

“ _Ahahahahaha!”_ Yana screeches and screams. Lying there on the cross, fighting against her bonds, she twists herself into the most _tantalizing_ shapes.

Yana is able to stop laughing for a second. She raises her head, and fills her mouth with phlegm. _“Ptchoo!”_ A volley of spit arcs through the air, and lands on Karina's face. Impressive aim.

Karina keeps tickling the inside of Yana's leg. Yana collapses back into laughter. _“Ahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!”_

Yana's saliva dribbling down her face, Karina simply grins as she works away at the leg. “Why do you keep _spitting_ at us?” she asks. “Yana, we fuck countless prisoners like you. You do realize that, don't you? We eat their cunts, and suck their cocks, and lick their assholes. Spit is nothing to us...”

Karina's hands travel over Yana's bare stomach. She tickles her ribs, and tickles them, and tickles them.

“ _Ahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahahaha! KOFF! KOFF! KOFF!”_ Yana laughs and laughs, and then something catches in her throat, and she begins to choke and cough. She convulses a little, and her eyes begin to water profusely. Her tongue lolls out of her mouth. She tries to clear her throat...but Karina mercilessly tickles at her belly, and Yana flails about beneath her ministrations.

Karina's hands find their way to Yana's left foot. “Oh no!” Yana gasps, her eyes widening with terror as she feels Karina's fingertips grazing her skin. “Oh no! Curse you!”

Karina starts tickling Yana's left foot. She tickles the bare sole, up and down and up and down and up and down. She tickles the skin in between her toes. She runs her fingernails over Yana's most sensitive skin.

“ _Arrrgghh! Ahahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahahahaha!”_ Yana is consumed with laughter. She fights and fights against the ropes holding her in place, but she is not strong enough to break the wooden cross.

Karina moves to Yana's right foot. She ruthlessly tickles her.

“ _Ahahahahahahaha! Ahahahahaha!”_ A note of hysteria has entered into Yana's laughter, now. Tears are streaming down her face. She is staring up at the ceiling, and her eyes are filled with misery and despair. Sweat has broken out across her entire body.

Off to the side, Lilith has been watching the spectacle with cruel amusement. However, she has now had her fill.

“Daughter,” she says. “It is time that we feed...”

Karina bows to her Mistress. She gives Yana's foot one final rub, and then she relents in her torment.

Yana lies on the cross, desperately gulping down air. Her naked chest rises and falls, glistening with sweat. All of a sudden, the air in this Heavens-forsaken place tastes so _refreshing_ , so _crisp._

Karina allows Yana a few moments to recover. Her erect cock hardens even more at the thought of what is about to occur.

“Now, Yana,” she says. “I will pleasure you. You are going to come to completion, and my Mistress and I shall dine on your soul...”

The priestesses come forward, and lay cushions on the ground, on the floor underneath Yana.

Lilith steps closer, and watches with a predatory expression. She is impatient for Karina to begin. She is _hungry_. The child growing inside her is hungry...

Karina kneels on the cushions, her stiff cock resting in her lap. Her face is flush with Yana's helpless crotch. Yana's legs are drawn apart, and so her cunt is pulled wide open. Karina can see her vaginal tunnel, leading inside. It makes for a beguiling invitation...

Karina knows that Lilith is waiting impatiently. She begins.

First, Karina fills her lungs, and then she exhales over Yana's cunt. Lying on the cross, Yana visibly trembles as she feels Karina's hot breath upon her. She feels the condensation settling upon her skin.

“Just relax, Yana,” Karina says, in a soothing voice. “No more torture. I want to make you feel _good,_ now. Just give yourself over...”

Yana offers no reply.

For the second time that night, Karina places her mouth against Yana's cunt. She kisses her once on her clitoral sheath, and then she begins to lick her.

Karina draws her tongue across Yana's labial lips. Up and down, up and down, up and down. As Karina works at her, Yana's chest rises and falls, rises and falls. Her breasts are shining with Karina's dried spit. Her nipples are still red and sore from Lilith's painful attentions.

The chamber has become very quiet, for now.

Karina pushes her tongue into Yana's vagina. She probes about. _Hmmmm._ Karina can taste her own semen, from when she ejaculated into Yana earlier. She tastes sweet.

Karina flicks her tongue against Yana's soft, warm flesh. She fills her mouth with spit, and then she projects the spit inside Yana's cunt. She smears the spit against the walls of Yana's vagina, making sure that her pet is good and wet and moist.

Yana is lying on the wooden cross. Her eyes are fixed on the ceiling – they are somewhat vacant, somewhat blank. Her mouth is hanging ajar. She can feel Karina's tongue slithering about inside her.

Karina pulls her tongue out of Yana.

“This is the life you have, now, Yana,” Karina says. “A life of pleasure. You need only submit to us, and we will show you such _exquisite things...”_

Karina puts her finger in her mouth, and when she pulls it out, it is covered in saliva.

Karina guides her finger into Yana's wet cunt. Yana gasps, a sharp intake of breath.

“ _Shhhhh,”_ Karina says, in a low, enchanting voice. “Try to enjoy it, Yana...”

Karina begins to slide her finger into Yana's flesh. She starts to fuck her, stirring her finger about.

Karina curls her finger, and begins searching for the most pleasurable spot in Yana's cunt. She finds it – a little knotty bump in Yana's most private, intimate place. She begins to rub it. Her fingertip pushes against Yana's most sensitive area.

“Surrender to me, Yana,” Karina says. “Give yourself over to the pleasure I am giving you. I want you to _lose yourself...”_

On the cross, Yana's head is resting against her tied arms. She begins to feel something _awakening_ in her groin. Her eyes become lidded.

As if sensing Yana's pleasure, Karina allows herself a smile of victory. “You belong to us, now, Yana,” she says. “You belong to us, now...”

Yana's mouth begins to move. Her voice is very low, very quiet, and one would have to come very close to hear the words she is speaking.

“ _May the divine light shine upon me always,”_ she whispers. _“May every sin be purged from my body, may every temptation be stricken from my thought, may every shadow be banished, may every peril in my path be made clear to my eyes...”_

With her free hand, Karina pulls the fleshy covering away from Yana's clitoris. She takes the clitoris into her mouth, and begins to pull and lick at it.

Yana's expression darkens, as Karina gorges herself upon her.

“ _May the divine light shine upon me always,”_ she says, this time with more determination. _“May every sin be purged from my body, may every temptation be stricken from my thought, may every shadow be banished, may every peril in my path be made clear to my eyes...”_

Minutes go by. Karina kneels between Yana's legs, sucking and fingering her quim. With her free hand, she is gripping her own cock, masturbating herself.

It is Lilith that finally breaks the silence.

“Daughter,” she says. “You seem to be having no effect on our guest...”

Karina pulls her finger out of Yana, and releases her clitoris from her mouth. She raises her head, and gives Yana an irritated look. “Yana, are you close to finishing?” she asks.

Yana raises her head, and stares at Karina down the length of her breasts, her belly, her crotch. She flashes Karina a defiant smile. In Yana's eyes, there burns a pyrrhic sort of triumphant look.

“I will not yield to your arts, demon,” she proclaims. “Though my flesh lies at your mercy, my soul belongs to Heaven. Ye shall not have it, infernal spawn. I will not surrender myself to your touch! So lick me all you like, you lowly dog. I will not submit to you, abomination!”

In the shadowy corners of the chamber, the priestesses look at each other in silence.

Karina stares at Yana, aghast. Yana allows her head to fall back onto her arms, and then she resumes her prayers.

“ _The Light will guide me through my darkest hour, the Light shall scatter all wickedness that is arrayed against me, the Light shall lead me to salvation...”_

Lilith's eyebrow shoots up. She folds her arms between her pregnant belly and her overflowing breasts. “Well...that's never happened to us, before...”

Karina pushes herself to her feet. Her cock bounces around, still erect. “You addled fool!” she snarls, staring angrily at Yana. “Do you think there's any point in _resisting_ us? There are literally dozens of prisoners, just like you, in our dungeon, at this very moment! We can feast on them, instead!”

Yana would have shrugged at this, were her arms not tightly bound in place. “Feast on them, then,” she says. She returns to her prayers.

Karina clenches her fists in anger. “Just surrender to us!” she demands. “When we're done with you, you can go back to your cell...”

Yana smiled at her. “My soul will never be yours, damned ones...” she said.

With a scowl on her face, Karina marches around Yana's prone form. She seizes Yana's hair in her hand. Yana can feel strands of hair pulling from her scalp.

“ _Listen, you little streak of shit,”_ Karina snaps. Her eyes are burning like a furnace. “This is the greatest honour you have ever been given in your pathetic, miserable life. To nourish our Divine Mother...you should be grateful. _Do not dare insult my Divine Mother...”_

Yet again, Yana spits at Karina. The volley lands on her right breast.

“Your Divine Mother can fucking _starve,”_ Yana says.

For a long moment, nothing is said. Then, Karina's expression becomes dangerously dark.

“You will obey my Mistress,” Karina says, her voice a venomous hush. “Or you will spend the rest of your life in _excruciating agony...”_

Yana's eyes flash with defiance. She bares her teeth at Karina.

“Torture me all you want, demon,” she says.

A pitiless smile breaks across Karina's face at the sound of this.

“Oh, I will...”


	2. Ordeal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple explicit depictions of rape, torture, psychological abuse, and forced pregnancy.

Yana is dragged to a torture chamber.

There are chains and manacles and hooks hanging from the walls. There is a stretching rack. There are burning braziers, hot irons poking out of flaming coals. There is an iron maiden. There are cages, too small for prisoners to comfortably stand inside. There are knives and other instruments arrayed on shelves.

At the centre of the torture chamber, there is a large vat of water.

Yana is still naked. The priestesses have tied her up in yet another devilish configuration. Now, her arms are bound together behind her back. Her legs are also bound together, though at least she is able to stretch them out, this time.

Because of her restraints, Yana is unable to walk. She is carried into the torture chamber on the shoulder of a demon guard.

Karina points to the vat of water. “Put her in there,” she says.

Karina is also still naked. Lilith has dressed herself in a long silk gown, black and red, and the priestesses are of course dressed in their robes, but Karina is still nude, her cock and breasts and ass out on show. There is a wanton sort of _abandon_ to the way she carries herself, now. She is so incensed by Yana's insolence, so focused on breaking Yana's spirit, that it never even occurs to her to pull on some clothes.

The demon guard hoists Yana up, and lowers her into the vat. Yana gasps as the freezing cold water immerses her body. Her nipples stand and lengthen. Goosebumps rise up all over her skin. The vat is made from iron, and Yana lets out a whimper as her bare feet touch the cold metal. The water is about three feet in depth.

Yana stands in the water, cringing. With the ropes binding her legs together, she is not able to stand very well. She fights to keep her balance. She lets out a cold, rattling breath, and a cloud of condensation forms in the air.

“Begone,” Karina commands, and the demon guard leaves the torture chamber. Karina, Lilith, Yana, and the priestesses remain.

Karina stands at the side of the vat, and stares at Yana. She runs her hand up and down the shaft of her cock. Her phallus is pointing directly at Yana.

Karina decides to give Yana one final chance. “We will be merciful to you,” Karina says. “All you have to do is obey us...”

Yana gives Karina a look of pure loathing. “My soul shall fly to Heaven, aberration,” she says. “Do what you will...”

Oh, Karina has every intention of doing _that._

A rope is attached to the collar around Yana's neck, and then wound through a pulley in the ceiling. One of the priestesses holds the other end of the rope in her hands. Now, Yana can be easily controlled.

Karina swings her leg over the side of the vat, and then she climbs into the water. She sharply exhales when she realizes how frigidly cold the water actually is.

“Wait,” comes Lilith's voice.

Lilith walks over to the side of the vat. She reaches out, and pushes something into Karina's accepting mouth. It is the flesh of some sort of sea creature. It has a very strong taste of vinegar. Karina recognizes it as a powerful aphrodisiac.

“That will help your cock stay hard in the cold water,” Lilith explains, and then she steps away.

“Thank you, Cherished Mother,” Karina replies, chewing and swallowing. Then, she turns her attentions back to Yana.

Karina and Yana stand naked, opposite one another in the pool, one standing free, the other in bondage.

Yana leans back slightly, and then she _hucks_ loudly. She spits at Karina.

The gob of spit splatters on Karina's face. Karina simply smirks at her...and then she opens her mouth wide, wordlessly daring Yana to spit directly inside.

Yana obliges. _“Hack!”_ She sends a volley of phlegm straight into Karina's waiting mouth.

Karina smiles. She swishes Yana's spit about inside her mouth, and then she swallows.

“Delicious,” she says, licking her lips.

Yana stands, and glares at her.

Karina seizes Yana by the shoulders, and begins pushing her downwards. “Dip yourself into the water,” she says. “Go on.”

Yana struggles against Karina's downward push. She tries to fight, but she loses her footing, and she slips on the metal surface.

Yana plunges into the freezing water. A bitter cold envelops her entire body. Gradually, all the heat seeps away from her flesh. All the fire vanishes from her blood.

A few seconds go by, and then Yana feels a tugging at the collar around her neck. She feels herself being dragged upwards again.

Yana bursts out into the air. One of the priestesses is pulling the rope on her collar – this, combined with Karina pulling at her limbs, is more than enough to raise her up.

With Karina's assistance, Yana is able to regain her footing. Yana is soaking wet, now. Her skin is shining brightly, dripping with water. Her hair is soaked, and weighs much heavier.

“There,” Karina coos. “That's better, isn't it?”

Karina takes her own turn. She disappears under the surface of the water. She curls up into a ball, and then rolls herself around in the water, a full revolution. Then she stands up again, and water cascades off her body, tumbling from her shoulders, her arms, her face, her back.

“ _Aaaahhh!”_ she sighs, invigorated by the bracing chill of the water. Her nipples are hard, poking out from her breasts. Her cock is stiff. She pushes her wet hair behind her shoulders, and in so doing, her breasts jut out towards Yana. “Well, then. Let us begin.”

Karina grabs hold of Yana's shoulders, and rotates her around. Yana has to frantically move about on her tiptoes to turn, to keep herself from falling back into the water.

Eventually, Yana stands with her back to Karina. A little distance ahead, she can see Lilith and the priestesses, an audience watching a performance.

“Bend at the waist,” Karina commands. “Keep your legs straight.”

Yana is forced to bend over. Her face hovers over the surface of the water. She knows that her balance is precarious, and that she could easily topple back into the water.

Yana releases a despondent sigh, and the force of her breath causes a mild ripple to spread across the surface of the water. She sniffs – she is quite sure she is going to catch a cold from all this...

Karina tightens her hold on the ropes binding Yana's arms. The head of her cock is hovering at the entrance to Yana's quim. A long trail of precum falls from the tip, and drags across the surface of the water.

“Surrender your soul to us,” Karina insists.

“Never,” comes Yana's answer, in a low voice.

Yana feels Karina's cock pressing against her lips. For the second time that night, Karina's cock slides into her cunt.

“ _Mmmmm,”_ Karina grunts in approval. Yana's cunt is quite a lot colder than before, but it is not an unpleasant feeling. It is merely a _different_ feeling.

Karina's rump moves backwards, and then thrusts forward, her cock slamming into Yana's flesh. She moves her ass backwards again, and then thrusts once again, her cock pushing in.

Karina smiles. Yana may be a disobedient, rebellious woman, but her _flesh_ is wonderfully submissive and compliant. Yana's cunt is holding snugly around Karina's shaft, gripping her tightly. Karina pulls her cock out a little way, and then drives it back in again.

 _Wonderful._ Karina falls into a regular rhythm. She closes her eyes, and allows the pleasurable sensations to wash over her. Clouds of white mist issue from her mouth. She drives her member into Yana's quim, _squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch._ The water in the vat begins to chop and churn around them.

Yana's body gives a jolt every time Karina thrusts into her. There is now a noticeable _hitch_ in her breathing, a shiver as the cold begins to affect her.

There is little she can do, but pray. She closes her eyes, and begins to mumble to herself.

“ _Paradise awaits the virtuous, and the innocent, and the charitable, and the faithful. Let Hell visit its wicked machinations upon mortal Sanctuary; come the day when all accounts are tallied, the noble and the pure-hearted shall receive their admittance into Heaven, and...”_

Karina fucks Yana, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her...and then Karina's eyes come ablaze with infernal fire. She looks down at Yana, a beastly expression on her face.

Karina pushes Yana's head down beneath the water.

“ _Bleeuuugh!”_ Water rushes up Yana's nose, tormenting her sinuses. Water floods down her throat, filling her lungs.

Yana was too occupied with her prayers to take a deep breath before Karina forced her under the surface. She cannot breathe.

Karina holds Yana down. Now, there is nothing to be seen of Yana but her back, and her arms, and her naked ass raised above the surface of the water. Karina continues driving her cock into Yana's cunt, _squelch, squelch, squelch, squelch._

Karina groans with enjoyment. _“Aaahhh! Rrrgghhh!”_

Yana tries to fight and struggle against Karina, but there is little she can do. Her arms are tied behind her back. Her legs are bound together. She is powerless.

Karina's cock slips in and out of Yana's cunt. In and out. In and out. In and out. In and out. Karina has already achieved climax this night, and so she knows it will take more effort to reach a second culmination. She can last for longer...

Under the water, Yana screams and cries. She can see black blotches forming on her vision.

Twenty seconds go by. Thirty seconds. Forty seconds. Yana wonders whether, if she dies now, the last thing she will ever feel is Karina's member entering her, over and over and over and over...

Then, Yana feels a pull on the collar around her neck.

Yana is dragged upwards. She returns to the breathable air.

“ _KOFF! KOFF! KOFF! Aaaagggh-gaggh!”_

Yana shrieks and moans. She coughs and convulses. She bends double over the surface of the water. She retches and heaves, and volumes of water come vomiting out of her mouth.

Karina keeps her rhythm going. She thrusts into Yana, and thrusts, and thrusts, and thrusts.

“Give us your fucking soul,” Karina says, exertion clear on her face.

Yana coughs and coughs, and tries to claw back her composure. “Never,” she gasps, in between desperate breaths of air. “Never.”

Karina grinds her crotch against Yana's labia. “You're not a person any more,” she says, through gnashing teeth. “Do you understand, you idiot? You belong to Lilith, now. You are an object in her collection! Now, submit to her will, and offer her your soul!”

A strange, distant look comes into Yana's eyes, now – almost as though she is experiencing a religious vision.

“Never,” she says.

Karina pushes Yana back down under the surface of the water.

This time, at least, Yana was able to fill her lungs with air. She floats in the water, and she wonders how long she can hold her breath. Occasionally, a bubble escapes from her nose, and rises to the surface.

Even as she holds Yana under the water, Karina still maintains her pace, plunging her cock into Yana's meat. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out. In. Out.

That aphrodisiac that Lilith gave to Karina is really effective, isn't it?

Karina fucks Yana, and then she turns to the priestesses.

“Fetch the coals,” she says.

The priestesses obey Karina's command.

Under the water, Yana silently pleads with the High Heavens to save her from her ordeal. She does not know how long her breath will last. She is still bitterly cold, and she now has a pounding ache in her head. Angels of Heaven, she wishes this were over...

Time passes, and then, again, Yana feels the tug on her collar. She is pulled upwards.

Yana escapes from the water once more. _“KOFF! KOFF! KOFF! Ack! Ack!”_ She fills her lungs with blessed air, and tries to restore her equilibrium.

It takes Yana a few moments to be aware of her surroundings.

Yana blinks, and tries to see. Karina's hand appears, and helpfully brushes the hair from Yana's face, so that she can more clearly see. Yana looks about.

Three of the priestesses are standing at the edge of the vat. In their hands, they are each holding a pair of black metal tongs.

Gripped in each of these tongs, there is a piece of red-hot coal.

Breathing heavily, water dripping from her face, Yana stares in wide-eyed terror at the sight.

Karina pulls Yana up to a standing position. She wraps her right arm around Yana's neck, and holds her in place. Now, Yana is horribly vulnerable. Her naked body is within easy reach of the priestesses. Her belly. Her breasts. Her legs.

With her cock still nestled inside her pussy, Karina leans close to Yana's ear.

“ _You are Lilith's whore,”_ she whispers. _“She owns you. Surrender to her. Now.”_

“ _Never,”_ Yana whispers in a frightened hush.

Karina sticks out her tongue, and licks Yana's ear.

Once again, Karina begins moving her cock in and out of Yana's cunt.

One of the priestesses reaches forward with her tongs. She presses the red-hot coal against Yana's left ribs.

This torture chamber has witnessed much screaming, of course. Over the years, many, many people have screamed and cried in this place. Countless souls have begged for mercy, and received none. They screamed until their throats were ragged, and then they were tormented even more.

“ _ **Aaaaaiiiigh!”**_ Yana's shrill screams echo around the torture chamber. They fly up to the ceiling. They fly to each of the far walls. They can be heard outside the wooden door.

“ _Ahhhh! Ahhhh! Arrrrrgghhh!”_ Yana wriggles and twists in Karina's arms as she struggles madly against her grasp. She strains against the ropes keeping her bonded, but she is not strong enough to break them.

The priestess pushes the red-hot lump of coal into Yana's ribs, and her flesh shrieks in agony. Her skin blackens and dies, and then the meat underneath begins to be cooked.

Yana's every instinct is telling her to withdraw from the pain, to retreat, to escape, and yet she cannot. Karina is holding her tightly in the water. Yana can feel her collar pulling on her neck, as the rope tautens. She is held firmly in place.

One of the other priestesses extends their tongs forward. This one pushes her piece of burning coal into Yana's left leg.

“ _ **AAAAARRRRRGHHH!”**_ Yana's screams intensify. She fights even more against her restraints, but they hold fast. She shuts her eyes tightly. _“Aaaggghhh! Rrrrraaaggghhh!”_

The third priestess reaches out with her tongs. She briefly considers placing the coal against Yana's breast, but then she realizes that this may displease her Mistresses. Instead, she pushes the hot coal into Yana's right armpit.

“ **RRAAAGGHH!”** Yana's eyes bulge open, and for a moment it looks as through madness is about to overtake her. _“Ooohhh! Ooohhhh! Oh, Heavens help me!”_

All the while this profane ordeal is taking place, Karina is constantly sliding her cock back and forth through Yana's cunt. Yana is barely even aware of Karina penetrating her, at the moment.

Yana's cries are making Karina even more aroused. There is something so _intoxicating_ about having your cock inside a creature that is in the grip of immense agony.

The priestesses hold the coals against Karina's body for some intolerably long moments...and then they pull them away.

The priestesses have left small but nasty-looking burns on Yana's flesh. Her skin is a livid red, or gone black and charred entirely.

“ _Rrrgghh! Rrrrghh! Rrrrggghh!”_ Yana grinds her teeth together. She is huffing and puffing madly, swallowing as much air as she can. She grimaces deeply as she tries to fight through her pain. _“Ohhhhhh, ohhhhhhh, ohhhhhhh...”_

Karina holds Yana close. She gently nibbles at her earlobe. “Sssshhhhh...” she whispers.

Karina's cock accidentally slips out of Yana's cunt. She reaches down, and returns it to its place. Her member slides through Yana's flesh.

Karina starts whispering her venomous words into Yana's ear again. “Our Mother, Lilith, owns you, Yana,” she says. “You are no different than any other piece of meat that happens to be hanging in her larder. And if you refuse to surrender your soul to her...then she will have her pleasure by tormenting you, instead. So...”

Karina kisses Yana on her bare shoulder.

“Submit to us.”

Yana takes several large, deep, loud breaths, her chest rising and falling. She stares at the priestesses – they are standing at the edge of the vat, their tongs brandished, their lumps of coal burning bright red. Yana knows that if she refuses, then they will torture her further.

Yana's expression hardens.

“Never,” she hisses.

The priestesses reach forward. Their burning coals hover over fresh patches of Yana's flesh. Yana braces herself for the imminent agony. She can feel the waves of heat emanating from the lumps of coal, radiating over her skin. She shuts her eyes, and feverishly recites a prayer.

“ _Divine Light illuminate my way. For the road is dark, and the agents of iniquity lie in wait. They seek to lure me from my path. They seek to tempt me. They seek to destroy my good works...”_

“Wait,” says Karina.

The priestesses pause, their hot coals floating perilously close. Yana opens her eyes, and wonders what is going on.

“ _Mmmmmm,”_ Karina says. She embraces Yana tightly, and she begins to slide her cock through her cunt in a very slow, deliberate fashion. As she fucks Yana, she seems to be mulling something over in her mind. She seems to be _pondering_ something.

The priestesses wait, as though frozen in time, their tongs held out. Yana looks about, unsure of what is about to happen. Her frightened breaths come out as blasts of white vapour.

Karina pushes her cock into Yana at a languid, unhurried pace.

“It's just occurred to me,” Karina says, out loud to the entire chamber. “I've never...I've never loosed my seed into someone while they were in the throes of agony...”

Yana's heart sinks as she realizes where things are going.

Karina rests her chin on Yana's naked shoulder, and then she addresses the priestesses.

“I'm going to tell you when I'm about to ejaculate,” she tells them. “When that happens, I want you to put the coals to her.”

The priestesses make no response. There is no _need_ for a response – Karina knows they will follow her every instruction. And so they simply stand there, their glowing red coals held in the air, at the ready.

Yana grits her teeth, and closes her eyes, and tries to steel herself for the coming anguish.

Karina unwinds her arm from around Yana's neck. She pulls back a little, giving herself more leverage so that she can better fuck Yana. She starts pushing her cock into Yana's cunt, again, this time much more quickly and aggressively.

“I'm very good at making my lovers scream out, Yana,” Karina says, her fangs flashing. “And you...will be no exception...”

Yana still has her legs tied together, still has her arms trussed up behind her back. There is still a taut rope attached to her collar, keeping her in the same spot. She is unable to move. She can do nothing but stand still in the water.

Yana has nasty burns on her body, now. Her armpit. Her ribs. Her leg. Yana is constantly tormented by a continuous throbbing, pulsing pain.

With a wavering voice, Yana beseeches the High Heavens to take notice of her. _“Though the corrupt seek to bribe me, I desire no wealth. Though the depraved seek to seduce me, my heart remains pure. Though the sinful seek to destroy me, I wear each day the armour of Light...”_

Inside Yana's cunt, Karina's penis moves back and forth. The walls of Yana's cunt push back Karina's foreskin, revealing the glans of her cock. Karina's penis squeezes out globs of juice, which mix and blend with Yana's own bodily secretions. Again and again, the tip of Karina's cock pushes against the entrance to Yana's cervix.

Karina reaches round, and grabs hold of Yana's left breast. She fondles the soft flesh in her palm. She gently teases the nipple between her fingers.

“We're not...we're not asking for much, Yana,” Karina says, huffing and puffing as she fucks her. “Just do as...just do as we say...”

Yana tries to ignore her. She continues with her prayers. Her words are shaky, now, as though she is on the verge of bursting into tears.

“ _My soul is immortal. My soul is bathed in the Divine Light. Though my flesh may be poisoned and rent, I shall live forever in the Holy Radiance...”_

Yana's cunt is wonderfully warm. _And so soft._ Karina's cock pushes in and out, in and out. Every time Karina pulls her cock out, Yana's cunt is filled with strands of their mixed juices, wet and shining. Every time Karina pushes her cock back in, the mixture of their juices is pushed about, stirred and mingled, a glistening concoction of desire and lust.

Karina maintains her brisk pace. She fucks Yana heartily, tension building and building inside her.

Karina places one hand upon Yana's left arm. She grabs Yana's bicep in her hand, and squeezes. _Burning Heavens,_ Yana is so strong. Karina, of course, has an utter weakness for powerful women. She loves it when her lovers have the strength to lift her above their heads, to carry her in the air.

Karina reaches down, and glides her hand down Yana's left leg. She enjoys the smooth feel of her skin...and then she comes across an old scar that Yana received during battle, years ago. On her thigh.

She fingers the scar, for a moment. Karina likes scars. Adds character.

 _Huff. Puff. Huff. Puff._ Karina's breathing is heavy and fast, now. She fucks Yana, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her.

“Yana,” Karina says. “Do you...do you know how much I paid for you? How many...how many pieces of gold I paid for you?”

Yana doesn't reply. She doesn't care. She keeps praying.

“ _I am armed with your holy weaponry. I am clad in your Light-wrought armour. I stand before...”_

Karina keeps thrusting into her. “Three thousand gold pieces,” she tells her. “I'll get my worth from you, Yana, one way or the other...”

Karina's cock works its way through Yana's pussy. Every time it rubs against Yana's flesh, Karina is a little further to release. Every moment of pleasure Yana gives her, Karina is a little closer to that wonderful culmination. Every moment Karina spends basking in Yana's marvelous warmth, she is a little closer to falling into that abyss, and achieving completion.

 _Deep breath. Deep breath. Deep breath._ Karina can see the end coming.

“I'm almost finished, Yana,” Karina says. “I'm almost...I'm almost done. Are you ready? Are you ready, hmmm?”

Of course, Yana understands the implicit threat in this. She knows what will happen when Karina spills her seed inside her.

“Surrender,” Karina says.

Yana's eyes are a mixture of fear, and numbness.

“ _Never,”_ she says, in a low voice.

Karina fucks Yana, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her.

Yana shuts her eyes, and attempts to pray. There is a wavering, almost mad quality to Yana's words, now, as though her mind is on the brink of shattering.

“ _The agents of iniquity lie in wait. They seek to lure me from my path. They seek to tempt me. They seek to destroy my good works...”_

Karina is overcome with sensation. “That's it, I'm finishing!” she says, as she slides her shaft into Yana. “I'm finishing...”

One of the priestesses reaches forward, and places her red-hot coal against Yana's chest, just above her breasts.

“ _ **AARRRGGGHHHH!”**_ Yana whips and flails about, her body wracked with torment, but she cannot break the ropes, and she cannot free herself.

The second priestess leans forward, and presses her burning coal against Yana's belly. She places the coal over one of Yana's old scars. Perhaps Yana was proud of that scar. Perhaps it was a reminder of a victorious battle. Either way, now it is replaced by a new scar, a reminder of the worst day of Yana's life.

“ **RRRRGGGGGHHH!”** Yana screams, as the two coals burn away. **“RRRRAAAAGGHHH!”**

Yana seems furiously angry, for a moment, as though she is attempting to battle her way through the pain...and then she realizes that she doesn't have the strength to fight such agony, and so her expression changes to despair, and misery, and wretched unhappiness. “Oh, Heavens, help me! Help me! Help me!”

Karina fucks Yana a few more times, and then at last she achieves climax. For the second time that night, semen comes gushing out of her cock and into Yana's quim.

“ _Uhhhhnnn!”_ Karina moans, as she delivers inside a creature in utter anguish. _“Hhhnnn!”_

The third priestess reaches forward, and pushes her hot coal against Yana's right leg.

“ _ **AAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!”**_ Yana's shrieks and screeches fill the entire chamber. The ropes binding her arms and legs creak and strain, but they do not break. She begins to openly weep and wail. _**“NNNNNRRRRRAAAAGGGHHHH!”**_

The priestesses keep their coals pressed against Yana's flesh for a few moments longer. Then, once they are convinced that Karina has spilled within Yana, they pull back.

All over Yana's body, there are awful-looking patches of charred meat, small tendrils of smoke rising from the ruined areas. On her stomach, trickles of blood are beginning to flow from the wound.

“ _ **Rrrgghh! Rrrgghh! Rrrrggghh!”**_

Now that the coals have been pulled away, the pain has decreased from utterly excruciating to...mildly less. Yana wilts where she stands. She is crying, now, tears running down her face, mucus beginning to drip from her nose. Were Karina not holding her arms, and were the rope not attached to her collar, she would likely collapse into the water.

“ _Oh, High Heavens, preserve me! Preserve me! Ohhhhhh! Ohhhhh! Ohhhhh...”_

Karina pulls her cock out of Yana's cunt. A little trickle of Karina's semen follows, oozing out of Yana's pussy and dripping into the water.

For a few moments, Karina revels in the thrill of a new experience. She has never before projected her seed within a lover while they were filled with pain...

Karina reaches a hand out, and fondly strokes the back of Yana's neck.

“Well, that was invigorating,” she says. “What shall we do to you, next?”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They place Yana on the rack.

She is placed naked in the device. Her wrists are tied to one end, and her ankles are tied to the other, and then one of the priestesses begins to slowly turn the lever, and Yana is gradually stretched out.

Of course, she is praying.

“ _May the divine light shine upon me always. May every sin be purged from my body, may every temptation be stricken from my thought, may every shadow be banished, may every peril in my path be made clear to my eyes...”_

There is an undercurrent of _madness_ to Yana's voice, now. It seems her sanity is beginning to dangerously fray...

“I hope you understand that you'll be remembered as a fool,” Karina says, standing by the side of the rack, watching as Yana is slowly pulled apart. She is still naked, but her penis is flaccid, now, hanging limply from between her legs. “Why don't you just submit to us? Idiot! All you have to do is _let me eat your cunt!_ Just enjoy it!”

“You will not have my soul, demon,” Yana says in a quivering voice, and then she resumes her prayer.

Karina angrily pushes the priestess away, and begins turning the lever herself.

By now, Lilith is maddeningly hungry. She is immensely peeved by how the night has turned out...but you can never really predict a prisoner being so troublesome, can you?

“Karina, I will not wait any longer,” she announces. “There are other prisoners in the dungeon. I will feast upon one of them, instead...”

Karina turns away from the rack, and falls to her knees on the torture chamber's stone floor. “Please accept my most sincere apologies, Cherished Mother,” she says. “My heart was filled with joy at the prospect of presenting you with this Crusader, tonight, but...”

Lilith gives a dismissive wave. She sweeps out across the torture chamber, but she pauses at the door. “Do not kill her, Karina,” she says. “I will execute her myself, as punishment for ruining my evening...”

Karina bows her head low. “Yes, Mother,” she responds.

Lilith leaves.

Karina pushes back to her feet, and turns her attention back to Yana. “You have put me in bad standing with my Mistress...” she says, a perilous edge to her voice.

Yana yet prays. The rack holds her several feet above the ground, but she still prays.

“ _Send your Angels to avenge all injustices, send your scholars to deliver us from our ignorance and superstition, send your Holy Light to lead us through our most trying tribulations...”_

Karina begins turning the lever again.

Slowly, Yana is stretched out. A quarter of an inch. Half an inch. An inch. An inch and a quarter...

_There._

“Ah...ah...” Yana is grimacing, now. Earlier, one of the priestesses burned her right armpit with a piece of coal – now, the wound on her armpit is being stretched by the pull of the rack.

Yana redoubles her effort to pray. She slams her eyes shut. _“Blessed eternal light, thy eternal life protects me, thy divine wisdom guides me, though my path is cloaked in darkness...”_

Karina turns the lever some more.

A quarter of an inch. Half an inch. Three quarters of an inch...

Karina's penis begins to go hard, again. As she gazes down at Yana's nude form, she begins to admire her again. There's a wonderful _availability_ to the way Yana is stretched across the rack, all her flesh on offer. Her breasts, her belly, her legs, her ass...

Karina keeps turning the lever. A quarter inch, a half inch...

“ _Rrrggh! Rrrgh!”_

Yana's eyes shoot open. She clenches her teeth.

Her breathing is becoming more difficult. Her lungs are becoming constricted as her own internal organs crush against them. She is no longer able to focus on prayer.

“Surrender,” Karina says, simply.

Yana is looking up at the ceiling with wide, terrified eyes. She shakes her head. “Never,” she murmurs.

Karina keeps turning the lever. A quarter inch, a half-inch...

“ _Uuuurrrrgggghhhhhhh...”_

More grinding teeth. Yana is beginning to feel a horrible _strain_ across her entire body. Her arms are stretching. Her back is stretching. Her legs are stretching. At any moment, something could tear...

Karina turns the lever yet more. A quarter inch, a half-inch...

“ _Aaaaarrrghhhh! Arrrrgghhhh!”_

Yana screams. Her screams are distorted by the fact that her lungs are constricted, but she screams nonetheless.

Yana's shoulders have become dislocated. Her arms have been wrenched straight out of their sockets. Karina saw the exact moment when Yana's arms were pulled from their place, and her skin stretched to accommodate the sudden displacement.

Karina is now lying on the rack at an unnatural length, her arms dislocated. She is trying to endure the pain. She is struggling to get enough air into her lungs. Karina can see Yana wriggling her toes – the only pathetic amount of freedom she is allowed.

“ _Rrrrgghh! Rrrrgggghhhh! Oh, Light find me...”_

“Surrender,” Karina demands.

Yana shakes her head. There is no bravery in her eyes, only miserable, frightened acceptance of the pain that awaits her. “Never,” she says. “Never...”

Karina turns away from the rack, for a moment, and walks over to a shelf lined with instruments. She reaches out, and selects her tool.

“ _Urrrgggghhh...urrrrggghhhh...”_ Yana pulls feebly against the ropes holding her in place...and then she looks up, and sees Karina has returned.

Karina is standing over Yana. She is naked, and her cock is hard. In her hands, she holds a whip – three tails, each lined with sharp, jagged barbs.

“ _Surrender,”_ Karina says.

Tears pour from Yana's eyes. “Never,” she says, in a weak voice.

Karina raises her whip, and brings it down with as much force as she can. It lands on Karina's belly.

“ _Aaahhh!”_ Yana cries.

Karina strikes her a second time. Yana cries a little louder.

A third time. Yana tries to steel herself against the blow. She does not scream.

A fourth time. Now nasty gashes have opened up across Yana's belly.

A fifth time. Yana is still refusing to scream, though her eyes are bulging and her teeth are clenched and the veins are pulsing on her neck.

A sixth time. “Surrender!” Karina growls. Yana frantically shakes her head.

A seventh time. Now, blood is splattering across Yana's torso.

An eighth time. This time, Karina whips the breasts. This time, Yana screams.

A ninth time. _“Aaaaahhhhhh!”_ The breasts, again.

A tenth time. The breasts, again. Yana screams once more.

The eleventh time. Now Karina is whipping Yana's legs.

The twelfth time. The legs, again.

The thirteenth time. The legs again.

The fourteenth time. “Surrender, you idiot!”

The fifteenth time. Now, gashes are opening up on Yana's legs.

The sixteenth time. The legs, again.

The seventeenth time. _“Aaaaahhhhh! Aaaahhhh!”_ Yana thrashes about on the rack, as Karina brings the whip down on her mons pubis.

The eighteenth time. The belly, again.

The nineteenth time. The belly.

The twentieth time. The belly.

The twenty-first time. The belly.

The twenty-second time. The belly.

The twenty-third time. The legs.

The twenty-fourth time. The knees.

The twenty-fifth time. The shins.

The twenty-sixth time. Yana's feet. _“Ooohhhhh!”_ Yana screams, as little slashes are rent across her toes. _“Ohhhhhh!”|_

The twenty-seventh time. Yana's feet, again, and again Yana screams.

The twenty-eight time. Yana's feet, again.

The twenty-ninth time, Yana's feet, again.

The thirtieth time. Yana's belly.

The thirty-first time. Yana's belly.

The thirty-second time. Yana's belly.

The thirty-third time. Yana's arms.

The thirty-fourth time. Yana's arms.

The thirty-fifth time. Yana's arms.

The thirty-sixth time. Yana's armpits. She jerks in pain, but she is too weak and tired to scream, now.

The thirty-seventh time. Yana's armpits.

The thirty-eighth time. Yana's armpits.

The thirty-ninth time. Yana's belly.

The fortieth time. Yana's belly.

The forty-first time. Yana's belly.

The forty-second time. Yana's belly.

The forty-third time. Yana's belly.

The forty-fourth time. Yana's belly.

With a snarl of aggravation and frustration and thwarted desire, Karina tosses the whip across the torture chamber. One of the priestesses silently goes off to retrieve it, and return it to its place.

Yana's head is now hanging backwards, limp, her hair trailing over the ground under the rack. She is bathed in her own blood, now – blood spattered over her belly, her chest, her legs. She is covered in numerous unpleasant cuts and gashes. Her blood-covered breasts rise and fall as she tries to fill her lungs.

Karina glowers at Yana, an inferno of demonic fire in her eyes. “I am the most skilled lover in Sanctuary!” she hisses. “My Mistress and I...we are Succubi! We are more adept in the arts of pleasure than any other creature that lives! And all you have to do, Crusader, is allow us to work our arts upon you! I invited you into a realm of ecstasy that you could never _imagine_ possible!” She gestures towards Yana in a contemptuous fashion. “But look at you. You would rather choose torment...”

Slowly, Yana raises her head. Her face is covered with sweat, and flecked with blood. Her tear-streaked, reddened eyes have a glassy, empty quality to them, now.

She says: _“Pleasure? Heh...”_

Karina folds her arms beneath her breasts, and waits for Yana to muster the strength to say more.

Despite her dry mouth, Yana tries to form words. She takes a breath, and then speaks in a ragged voice.

“ _I will feel no pleasure...no pleasure at all...until every one of your abominable kind have been banished from Sanctuary. From the world of Men...”_

Yana lets her head go limp, again. She has no more to say. Her breasts rise and fall, rise and fall.

Karina peers critically at Yana for a few seconds. Then she gives a dismissive _harrumph_.

“Please yourself, then,” she says. “Your devotion to Heaven is pathetic...one day, Hell will be victorious, and all your so-called _sacrifice_ will be for nothing...”

Karina turns away from Yana with a disdainful wave. “I've had my fill of you,” she says. “My Mother will finish you off later...”

She starts to make her way out of the torture chamber. “Put that fool back in her cell,” she commands the priestesses.

The priestesses make their way towards the rack.

Then...just as Karina is about to leave...another lightning bolt of inspiration flies down, and strikes her.

“Wait...”

Karina stands in the doorway, naked. She turns around, and makes her way back into the torture chamber. “Wait a minute...”

The priestesses were in the process of untying Yana from the rack. They step away as Karina approaches.

Karina stands over Yana, and peers down at her. She strokes her chin. Her demonic eyes burn red as schemes are born in her mind.

“Why, Yana...” she says, in a suddenly cheery voice. “I've just had a very promising _idea...”_

Groggily, dazedly, Yana raises her head, and looks at Karina.

Karina gives Yana a sinister smile. “Yana...I think I've just figured out how to _break_ you...”

In Yana's glassy, numb eyes, a hint of fear can be seen.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Karina calls out instructions to the priestesses.

“Take Yana off the rack,” she commands. “Clear that table, and lie her down on top. Let her legs hang over the edge, so that I can get at her cunt.”

The priestesses obey. They begin to undo the ropes binding Yana's wrists and ankles.

As Yana is freed, Karina finds an open space in the torture chamber. There, she begins to perform a magical incantation.

She speaks words in a strange language. **“Vuur nush broqno ailla retta,”** she intones. **“Palshna vridnor gronshra palast.”**

Karina begins to make unusual, intricate gestures with her hands. Trails of light begin to emanate from her fingers, and she thus creates arcane symbols, glowing in the air.

The priestesses free Yana from the rack. She is utterly weak, now, with no strength in her limbs, and so she has to be carried bodily across the torture chamber.

As the priestesses hoist her through the air, Yana looks around, bewildered. She can feel a queer _tingling_ on her naked skin. An unnatural wind is beginning to sweep around the chamber.

Karina cups her testicles in her hands. **“Konthchlik vasta blonno aik resu,”** she speaks.

The unnatural wind seems to grow stronger. It whips and shrieks around the place...and then the wind dies down, and is gone. The glowing symbols shine brightly for a moment, and then they dissipate out of existence.

The chamber has returned to normal. As normal as a torture chamber can be, at least.

The priestesses carry Yana's naked body to a table. They clear away an assortment of implements – blades, and screws, and pincers, and brands, and manacles – and place Yana down on the wooden surface. She lies on her back, her arms spread out. Just as Karina instructed them, the priestesses position Yana so that her legs dangle off the side, so that her cunt can be easily reached.

Not long ago, Yana had to be constantly restrained with ropes and chains, to prevent her from doing harm to Lilith. But now? Now, Yana is utterly helpless. All she can do is lie there on the table, powerless. Her shoulders are still dislocated, and so she is unable to even move her arms.

At least, now that she is free from the rack, Yana is able to breathe more easily. Her bloodied breasts rise and fall.

Yana's eyes flick about. She wonders what is about to happen.

Karina comes walking over, predatory purpose now in her eyes. Naked, she climbs up onto the table, and clambers over Yana.

Karina sits on Yana's lap. Her cunt and thighs become smeared with Yana's blood. For a moment, she stares down at Yana, and then she leans close, until their faces are inches apart. Her penis brushes against Yana's belly.

“I'm going to _break you,_ now, Yana,” Karina says. “Do you know how I'm going to do it?”

The demonic light from Karina's eyes splashes over Yana's face. “I will never submit to you...” she quietly murmurs.

Karina cocks her head. “Oh, but I think you _will...”_

Karina begins explaining things to Yana. “A few moments ago, I performed an _incantation_ on myself,” she says. “You may have noticed it, Yana? The strange wind, blowing through the chamber? Anyway, I cast a magical spell on myself. _A purging incantation...”_

Yana is watching Karina closely. She isn't quite sure where this was going...

Karina carries on. “You see, Yana...every week, I drink a certain potion. This potion...it makes me _infertile._ When I drink this potion, it means that I'm unable to impregnate my lovers. I'm a Succubus, and I partake of much human company, and, well...I don't want the meat to become pregnant with my own issue, do I?”

For a moment, Karina seems thoughtful. “Come to think of it...probably the reason that my Mother fell pregnant was because I forgot to drink the potion that week...hmmm...”

Yana is listening carefully. Something is beginning to dawn on her. She is beginning to look increasingly nervous...

Karina returns her attention back to Yana.

“Anyway,” she says. “This week, I drank the potion, as I always do. But, Yana...I have just performed a _purging incantation_ upon myself, which means...the potion has been expelled from my body...”

A horrible, sickening possibility has just entered Yana's mind. She looks at Karina with disbelieving eyes. Her breathing quickens, and Karina can feel the warmth on her face.

Karina gives Yana a cruel, hungry look. Then, she leans down all the way, and crushes her mouth against Yana's lips.

Mere hours ago, Karina would never have dared kiss Yana. Yana would have bitten Karina's lips off – she would have torn Karina's face apart with her teeth. But Yana's strength is gone, now, and so she can do nothing as Karina kisses her, as her tongue enters her mouth and wanders about.

Karina kisses her, and kisses her, and kisses her. Their tongues press against each other..

Moments go by, and then Karina pulls away. A strand of spit stretches between them, and then snaps.

“Come, Yana,” she says. “Let us finish this...”

Karina pushes herself off the table, and stands in front of Yana. She grabs her cock in her hand, and begins stroking the shaft, trying to make herself erect again.

Yana's mind is now flashing with horrible images and visions. She tries to sit up. She tries to push herself across the table surface, away from Karina. “What...what...what do you mean?” she says. “You...you expelled the potion?”

The priestesses draw a little closer. They stand ready, in case Yana needs to be held down. But they will go unneeded. Yana's torture has left all her strength spent.

Karina feels her cock go hard in her hand again. She looms over Yana, ready to avail of her once more.

“I'm going to put my seed in you, Yana,” Karina says. “Again. But this time, my seed will be _fertile...”_

In her mind, Yana can suddenly see a horrendous future unfolding before her. “No...no...” she protests. She tries to crawl backwards across the table, to keep away from Karina.

Karina reaches out, and grabs both of Yana's legs. She pulls the woman towards her. Yana falls flat onto her back, and now her cunt is there for Karina's enjoyment.

With one hand, Karina raises Yana's left leg in the air, and with the other, she places the tip of her penis against Yana's labial opening.

Yana begins to panic. “No! No! You can't! You can't!”

Karina looks down at Yana with a victorious expression. “But Yana... _I can,”_ she says.

For the third time that night, Karina penetrates Yana. Her cock slips through into Yana's flesh.

Yana winces as she feels Karina enter her. She readies herself for yet another nightmare.

Karina makes herself comfortable. She lifts both of Yana's legs, and allows them to rest on her shoulders, her head in between them – by so doing, Yana's cunt compresses, squeezing tightly around Karina's member. Karina swings her hips back, and then she pounds her cock into Yana's quim.

Karina fucks Yana. Her shaft glides against Yana's soft walls, and Karina luxuriates in the glorious friction.

“I'm going to put my child in you, Yana,” Karina says. “You're going to carry a demon inside of you. The child of a succubus...that's what you'll have growing in your womb...”

Yana's body bucks and shakes every time Karina rams her cock into her. She forces herself to rise up off her back, and stares at Karina with sullen eyes.

“I'll kill it,” she says, quietly.

Karina laughs at this. She angles her cock a little differently inside Yana, and then she starts fucking her again.

“No, you won't.”

Yana tries to find the strength to fight Karina, but nothing comes. “Yes, I will,” she says. _“I swear, I will._ If you put a child in me, I'll kill it, however I can. I'll bash my own belly in with a rock. I'll kill myself. I won't let that _monster_ fester inside of me...”

Karina cackles out loud. A lot of juices have accumulated in Yana's pussy, now, and loud noises can be heard every time Karina fucks her. _Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch. Squelch._

“Haven't you learned anything, yet?” Karina says. “The priestesses are so skilled with their ropes! You're going to bear my child, and you'll never be able to harm it, because we won't even let you move an inch. You'll spend every hour during your pregnancy tied in knots! You're going to give birth to my offspring, Yana. You're going to give birth to a demon. You have no choice!”

Yana can feel Karina's cock filling her up, and then leaving her. Filling her up, and then leaving her. Filling her up, and then leaving her.

A look of utter desolation comes across Yana's face. She peers at Karina with pleading eyes. “No,” she says, in a lamenting moan. _“No, please...”_

Between Yana's legs, Karina grins at her. She holds Yana's pitiful gaze. “You belong to me,” she says. “I can do whatever I wish with you...”

Karina fucks Yana, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her, and fucks her.

Yana becomes exhausted. She falls back onto her back, her arms cast uselessly out to her side. She lies there as Karina has her way. She no longer even has the energy to pray. She stares up at the ceiling, and gazes at the chains hanging from the rafters.

Eventually, Karina can feel the end approaching. She straightens her spine, so she can fill her lungs as deeply as possible. She closes her eyes, and allows the pleasant feelings to wash over her.

Karina's cock slides through Yana's cunt, again and again and again and again, until finally she can take no more, and she finds herself falling into climax.

“ _Aaaaahhhhh!”_ Karina calls out.

This is the third time that Karina has ejaculated this evening. This time, her cock only produces a modest amount of semen. It is very fresh, and thin, and watery. It squirts into Yana's quim.

Karina allows herself to be carried along by the waves of pleasure. _“Mmmmmm! Ohhhhh! Oh, that's wonderful! Haghhhh!”_

Inevitably, the feelings of enjoyment ebb away. As is customary for Karina, she continues fucking Yana for a few moments, and then she stops, and looks down at her lover with a pleased, satisfied expression.

Yana is almost motionless. She simply lies there, sprawled across the table, not moving or speaking. She has draped her arm across her face, offering herself a pathetic sort of privacy.

Karina pulls her cock out of Yana's cunt. A final drip of semen falls from the tip, and lands on the dust at her feet.

As a final expression of fond ownership, Karina grabs Yana's right foot, and rubs it in her hands.

“That'll do for now, Yana,” she says, quite breathless. “Oh, and don't worry. If you haven't conceived tonight, I'll be visiting you every day, until you get pregnant...”

Karina motions to her servants. The priestesses come forward, and they haul Yana's naked form off the table. She seems almost catatonic. She has to be carried all the way back to her cell.

Karina leaves the torture chamber, and begins walking naked through the dungeon. She is sure that, at this moment, Lilith is likely fucking one of her more cooperative prisoners.

Hmmm...she wonders if Lilith is angry with her? Would her Mother be annoyed if Karina tried to join in?

Karina makes her way towards Lilith's chambers.

She cannot get the Crusader out of her head.

“I will break you, eventually, Yana,” she says. “It's simply a question of _time...”_


	3. Submission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This work is a pornographic horror story. It contains multiple explicit depictions of rape, torture, psychological abuse, and forced pregnancy.

Karina keeps every promise that she made to Yana.

Every night, for ten days, Karina visits Yana in her cell, and rapes her. She fills her with her seed.

After ten days, Karina is confident that Yana is with child. Her work done, Karina will leave Yana alone, now, for a while.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Every day, the priestesses tie Yana in new configurations.

Each morning, the priestesses turn Yana into a living work of art. They suspend her high in the air, and pose her body in a new arrangement. Sometimes, they hang her upside-down. Sometimes, they tie her arms to her legs. Sometimes, they curl her spine so that her feet touch her head.

One day, Yana looks as though she is diving into a lake. The next day, Yana looks as though she is twirling about in a dance. The day after, Yana looks as if she is charging into battle.

For hours and hours, each day, Yana floats in the air, naked, ropes slicing into her skin. On her face, a constant expression of suffering and distress.

Occasionally, Lilith and Karina visit, to admire her.

“We should display her to some of the other prisoners,” Karina says. “She will serve as a good example of what happens to those who do not submit...”

Weeks go by, and Yana is never able to move her arms and legs. Just as Karina promised, she is unable to harm the demonic child growing inside of her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()

As time has passed, Yana has recovered some of her strength. After they had dragged her from the torture chamber, the priestesses poured various healing potions down her throat.

Yana's numerous wounds were allowed to heal. The priestesses treated her injuries with herbs so that they would not become infected.

Every single day, the priestesses force Yana to drink a restorative preparation. One of the priestesses holds her nose shut, and when Yana must inevitably open her mouth to breathe, another priestess pours the decoction into her.

The restorative potion keeps Yana strong and healthy. Yana is still an object in the possession of Lilith. The priestesses make sure that she remains healthy, and pleasing to look upon.

Each day, they bathe her, and rub her body with oils and lotions. They massage her, rubbing her back and shoulders and legs.

Yana ruefully notes that her menses never comes. She is most assuredly pregnant.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

At least Yana is able to get her sleep.

When night comes, the priestesses tie Yana down to a cross. Each of her arms and legs are lashed to a limb of the cross, and thus restrained, she is able to lay her head down on the wood, and rest.

Yana is still immobilized. She is still unable to move, but she at least is grateful for the oblivion of sleep.

One night, Yana is bound to the cross. As she prepares to drift off, she mumbles one final prayer.

“ _Blessed be our martyrs. May divine favour fall ever more upon the most faithful of the faithful, those holy few who bear the sacred radiance as their shield, who wield the light of Heaven as their sword...”_

There comes the sound of a key being turned. Yana ceases her prayers, and raises her head.

The door to Yana's cell opens with a loud creak. In walks Karina. She has something with her – she is carrying some sort of small shape in her arms.

Karina stands, and looks down at Yana. Yana stares back at her. When Karina speaks, she does so in a very soft, gentle voice.

“Look, Eisheth,” she says. “There's Yana...”

Yana peers at the shape in Karina's arms. It is a small bundle, wrapped in a cloth.

Yana speaks in a faint voice. “Is that...is that...”

Karina smiles proudly at Yana. “This is my daughter, Eisheth,” she says. “She's just a few weeks old. My Mistress gave birth to her a few weeks ago. I'm taking her for a walk. We decided to pay you a visit, Yana...”

Yana's face screws up in confusion. Lilith...Lilith gave birth? Already? When Yana first met Lilith, she would have guessed that the demon was about six months pregnant. Could she have completed her pregnancy already?

How long has Yana been a prisoner in this place? Has it really been months, by now?

Yana truly has lost her sense of time, down in this dungeon...

Yana peers at the bundle with a look of horror. “Is she...is she a demon child?” she asks.

Karina smiles broadly, and gazes down at the baby in her arms. She can see Eisheth's face through the swaddling.

“Oh, Eisheth is very much a demon,” Karina says. “She has little horns on her head. She has little growths on her back, that will develop into wings. She greatly resembles both her mothers, in different ways...”

Karina stares at her daughter's face for a few moments. She cannot keep herself from grinning, her fangs flashing.

Then, Eisheth still in her arms, Karina walks around Yana's prone body. She stands at Yana's waist, and looks down upon her.

Yana is dressed in a grey shift. Karina reaches forward, and places her hand on Yana's belly. Though the fabric of the shift is between them, Yana still shivers when she feels Karina's touch upon her.

Karina rests her hand upon Yana's belly.

“Your brother or sister is in there, Eisheth,” she says, in a low voice. “In a few months, they will be born, and you will have a sibling. Oh...but do not fear. You, Eisheth, are the daughter of Lilith. You are an heir to Hatred itself. Whereas...this child here...”

Karina runs her finger in a circle across Yana's stomach.

“This child is merely the get of a succubus, and her human whore...”

Karina's fingertip lingers on Yana's belly for a few seconds. Then, Karina takes Eisheth, and silently walks out of the cell. She shuts the door, and Yana is left all by herself.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The months go by.

Each day, the priestesses tie Yana up into some new, living sculpture. Now, however, they have added a new element to the game.

From ropes, the priestesses suspend an enormous mirror, so that Yana can constantly see herself in the reflection.

All throughout her days, now, Yana can always see her own naked image in the glass. For hours, she is forced to stare at herself.

Day by day, Yana watches as her breasts grow larger and larger. Sometimes they become quite sore, quite tender, but Yana is bound in ropes, and she can do nothing about it.

Day by day, Yana watches as her belly grows outwards. Karina's demonic child is growing within her. With each day, it becomes bigger and bigger.

Every morning, Yana wakes, and is overwhelmed with nausea. The priestesses are there to help her vomit into a bucket. They will not allow Yana to choke to death on her own filth, though that would be a fate that Yana would happily welcome.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When she sleeps, Yana is plagued with nightmares.

In her dreams, a writhing, wriggling, gore-covered shape is pulled out of her womb. It is dragged out from between her legs, all claws and horns and spikes and tail. It gazes at her with unholy red eyes. It shrieks out, a high-pitched, inhuman wail.

In her dreams, Karina uses Yana as a broodmare. Karina impregnates her, and then Yana gives birth to her hellish offspring. Immediately after, Karina impregnates her again, and Yana carries this loathsome child, also. Years go by, and Yana brings forth into the world endless scores of Karina's vile children. Yana spends her life trapped in a hole in the earth, always at Karina's cruel disposal.

In her dreams, the demon child tears its way out of Yana's womb. Yana bends over in intense pain, crying out, but there is nothing she can do as the child bites and slashes and rips its way through her flesh, pushing out through a bloody hole in her belly.

“ _Aaahhh!”_

Yana wakes with a scream. She is breathing rapidly. Her skin is covered with a glaze of sweat. She is strapped to the cross, and her heart is beating madly within her chest.

With wild, terrified eyes, Yana looks around.

In the darkness of her prison cell, the priestesses are all silently standing around her, observing her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Today, Yana has been hung upside down. The priestesses have arranged the ropes in a complex manner, which evenly distributes her weight across her ankles, her arms and her shoulders. For hours, blood has been pooling in her head. She is very disorientated, and she has an infuriating ache in her skull.

Yana is five months pregnant. Her belly is swollen.

Karina is there. She is standing, staring up at her.

Yana is crying. Tears are dripping from her eyes, and falling all the way to the ground beneath her.

“Please, Karina!” she sobs. “I beg of you! Please have mercy upon me! I cannot endure any more of this! I cannot take this torture any longer, I can't! _Please!”_

Karina folds her arms, and gives Yana a bland look. “Now, now, Yana,” she says. “I offered you the chance to submit to us – _repeatedly_ – and you constantly rebuffed my kindness...”

“ _Kill me!”_ Yana screams, and Karina briefly expects the large mirror hanging opposite to shatter from the force of her voice.

“Kill me...” Yana says, again, this time her voice shaking and quavering. _“For the love of all that is holy, I beg you, kill me, please._ I cannot have this demon growing inside of me for one second longer. I cannot spend one more day with this abomination in my womb. Kill me, I am begging you! Plunge a sword into my heart, and end me, please!”

Karina rubs her lips together in enjoyment. She delights in the spectacle of this vanquished, broken woman.

“No, Yana,” she says. “We will not kill you. You will not be offered the release of death...”

Yana weeps miserably. _“Oh, Heaven...why have you abandoned me? Why have you forsaken me?”_

Karina relishes this moment. “However,” she says. “I will offer you something else...”

Yana looks at Karina with beleaguered eyes.

Karina teases Yana with some tiny morsel of comfort. “I will rid you of your child,” she says. “I will give you a philtre which will expel that demon from your womb. I will allow you to kill our child.” She shrugs. “I don't really care. Any children I might happen to have with whores like you...they mean nothing to me. But I will help you free yourself of your burden...”

For the first time in six months, Yana can see a distant glimmer of light in the darkness. A pitiful hope blooms within her. “Yes,” she says, nodding hurriedly. “Yes, yes. A philtre...oh, please do that for me, Karina! I would dearly love for this child to no longer be inside me. Please, Karina! Help me!”

Karina looks at Yana as though she is a worm pierced on a hook. “If you want me to give you this philtre,” she says, “then you have to give me something in return...”

Yana is not an idiot. She knows where this conversation is heading.

“You want me to submit to you...” she says.

Karina gives a malicious smile. She nods.

“Yana, you will surrender to my Mistress, Lilith,” she tells Yana. “As you should have done _months ago._ You will allow us to work our arts upon you, and you will allow us to consume your soul.” Karina gives Yana a bright look. “If you do this...then I will give you the philtre to drink. That baby will slip out through your cunt like a wet eel, and then it will all be over. Furthermore: I give you my word that _you will never be impregnated again._ You will be my whore for the rest of your life...but I will never allow you to become pregnant again. You will never have to carry a demon in your womb, ever again, for as long as you live...that is my vow to you, Yana...”

Karina raises an eyebrow. “So...what say you to _that,_ Yana?”

Yana hangs in the air, and considers things.

She is no longer the Yana of six months ago. That woman...that brave Crusader, who once wandered the wilds of Sanctuary, slaying demons...she does not exist any longer. Her determination and resoluteness have been chipped and eroded away. Her strength is all gone.

Yana sadly mourns the woman she once was...and then, she looks at Karina.

“I will surrender to you...” she says, in a tiny voice.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As always, it comes time for Lilith and Karina to feed.

In her private chamber, Lilith is lounging on her chair. She has just bathed, and is clad in a long, silk gown.

In an adjoining room, Eisheth is sleeping in her cot. At this very moment, Lilith's most trusted attendants are standing watch over the child.

Karina is standing before Lilith. She gestures across the chamber, to the door.

“Cherished Mother,” she announces. “May I present...the Crusader, Yana...”

Lilith casts her gaze towards the door. She must admit, she has been looking forward to this moment...

The door swings open.

Yana enters the chamber. She is naked, and five months pregnant. She is lying on the ground.

Yana crawls across the floor. She cannot crawl on her belly, and so she favours her side, instead. She drags herself across the chamber, pulling herself inch by inch with her arms, feebly pushing herself forward with her legs. She is fortunate, she supposes, that the floor of the chamber is covered in rich, thick rugs.

Lilith watches Yana crawl across the floor like an insect, like a dog. A deep, reverberating laugh rumbles up from within her chest.

“Is she a cripple?” she asks.

Karina nods. “She has spent the last five months bound in ropes,” she says. “My servants kept her supple, but her strength has wasted all away...”

Indeed it has. The muscles across Yana's body have atrophied terribly. There is little remaining of the warrior she once was.

Lilith's chamber is about sixty feet from wall to wall. Yana crawls the entire length, and then, with a moan of effort, she comes to a halt at Lilith's chair.

With dark eyes, Lilith peers down at her.

“Yana...” she says. “Some time has passed since we last met, child. You struck me as a rather... _obstinate_ sort, as I recall...”

In Lilith's shadow, Yana bows her head, touching her forehead against the floor. “Oh, Daughter of Hatred,” she says, in a quiet voice. “Everything that I am, I now present as a gift to you. I am yours, Lilith, body and soul. Your every command, I will obey without hesitation. Please...make use of me...”

Lilith gives the smile of a conqueror surveying her enemies' devastated lands.

“Well, Karina...it seems you've done a rather good job of bending this woman to your will...”

Karina smiles proudly. “She had a lot of fire in her, Mother...but, everyone submits, eventually...”

 _Everyone submits, eventually._ Briefly, Lilith has a haunted look on her face...then, she snaps back to reality.

Lilith points a finger at Yana. “This woman...didn't you say she carries _your child,_ Karina?”

Karina shoots Yana a cold look. “A mere bargaining tool,” she says.

 _Fair enough,_ Lilith's expression seems to say. “Let us feed, then,” she says.

“Yes, Mother,” says Karina.

Lilith rises from her chair, and then she unties the silk rope around her waist, and pulls off her gown.

Lilith gave birth two months ago. Her body has completely recovered, by now. Lilith is not human...she is one of the greatest demons in existence, and so her flesh heals at a rapid pace. Her belly has become wonderfully flat and firm. Her legs and ass have become toned, as they once were. Her breasts are heavy, and Yana can tell at once that she is lactating.

Naked, Lilith sweeps her wings out wide. She stretches herself, flexing her spine and loosening her limbs.

Karina is already dressed in a very revealing fashion. A red silk bustier. A long, flowing skirt to match. Silk stockings, up to her thighs, and long gloves. A veil across her face. Karina undresses, and then she is naked, also, her cock already beginning to harden.

Now, all three women are once again naked in the chamber, as they were months ago. Karina stands, and waits for her Mother to begin.

Lilith stands over Yana's fallen form.

“On your back, Yana,” she commands.

With some difficulty, and with a grunt of exertion, Yana rolls over onto her back. She allows her head to rest on the ground, and then she lies there, her arms splayed out at her sides, her legs parted, her pregnant belly pointing at the ceiling. At least the feel of the rugs upon her back is pleasant...

Yana sprawls on the floor. When she looks up, she can see Lilith towering over her, her demonic eyes afire.

“Open your mouth,” comes Lilith's voice.

Yana opens her mouth.

Lilith leans over Yana's fallen form. She spits, a glob of saliva falling through the air.

The spit lands in Yana's mouth. She swallows it.

From behind Lilith, Karina speaks. _“Thank her,”_ she instructs.

Yana complies. “Thank you, Lilith,” she says, demonstrating total acceptance of her captors' power over her.

Lilith seems to find the situation immensely amusing. “Oh, Karina...” she chortles, sweeping her hand across their defeated prey. “This...this is _victory._ This is _triumph...”_

Hands on hips, Lilith spends a few moments trying to decide what to do with her new servant. “Yana,” she says. “You will touch yourself, now.”

Immediately, Yana's right hand goes to her crotch.

Lilith offers further elaboration. “You will rub your cunt, and fuck yourself with your finger,” she says. “Fill yourself with pleasure...but do not finish yourself off! You may only reach completion with either Karina, or myself.”

“Yes, my Queen...”

Karina speaks up again. “Address her 'Mother',” she says.

“Yes, Mother,” Yana says. With her fingers, Yana begins to massage her cunt.

Lilith contemplates things, for a few seconds...and then she smiles. “While you are doing that,” she says. “You will do _something else,_ at the same time.” A pause, for dramatic effect. “While you are pleasuring yourself, you will constantly utter _blasphemies_. In a clear voice, so that we can hear them...”

Yana nods. “Yes, Mother,” she says.

Impressed by her own malevolence, Lilith turns away from Yana.

Yana brings her hand to her mouth. She licks and sucks at her fingers, and then she begins rubbing herself between her legs.

Contrary to many peoples' expectations, Crusaders are not forbidden from marrying – nor do they tend to be particularly chaste or celibate. Yana had lovers in the past, and she knows how to please herself. She knows what sort of attentions her body enjoys.

Yana begins to masturbate herself. With two fingers, she starts to stroke her clit.

“ _Fuck the Heavens,”_ she says. Her voice is scratched and reedy, but she casts her words out so that all in the chamber can hear them. _“Fuck the High Heavens, and fuck the Angels. May Heaven burn to ashes...”_

While Yana lies on the ground, spouting impious filth and playing with herself, two Succubi stand in front of each other, naked.

“Karina,” Lilith commands. “Attend to me.”

With a grin, Karina closes the distance between herself and her Mistress. She links her arms around Lilith's waist, and pushes herself close. For several long moments, she kisses her, their nude bodies crushing together. Breasts and bellies and legs press against each other. Karina rubs her stiff cock against Lilith's groin.

Karina has served Lilith for twenty years. How many times have they fucked, by now? Two thousand times, perhaps? Three thousand? How many times has Karina reached climax while she was inside Lilith, while her cock was in her mouth, or in her warm cunt? Five thousand times?

Twenty years, and never once has Karina become bored with Lilith. Karina is still as hopelessly enchanted with Lilith as she was the day they first met, two decades ago. Infatuated. Spellbound. Intoxicated.

Over the last twenty years – ever since she entered into Lilith's service – Karina has fucked thousands of people. By her own calculations, she has lain with ten thousand men and women. Karina can only remember the names of a scant handful. _Dagny_ – she remembers that name, well. _Dagny's mother, Mara_ – she remembers that name, also. In a few years' time, will Karina remember Yana's name? Perhaps. Perhaps not.

Karina has tasted the flesh of ten thousand men and women...but not a single one of them has ever compared to Lilith. Lilith is Karina's greatest passion, her most all-consuming obsession. Karina thinks about Lilith every hour of every day.

Their arms wrapped around each other, Karina and Lilith kiss and caress one another.

Karina seizes Lilith's buttocks in her hands, and squeezes them, as she has done hundreds of times in the past.

Lilith gently bites and gnaws at Karina's shoulder, as she has done many times over the years. Now that Karina is a succubus, her tolerance for pain has increased greatly. Lilith draws blood, and Karina growls in appreciation.

Karina lays kisses up and down Lilith's neck, as she has done thousands of times already. Lilith allows her head to fall back, and lets out a contented moan.

Lilith takes a handful of Karina's hair, and pulls tightly, as she has done again and again in the past. Karina feels the tug at her scalp. She sighs with enjoyment.

Karina works her way down Lilith's chest. She takes Lilith's breast in her hand, and places kisses against the skin, as she has done countless times already.

As Karina and Lilith pleasure each other, Yana is still lying on the ground. She alternates between rubbing her clitoris with her fingers, and then plunging her fingers into her cunt.

Before she entered Lilith's chamber, the priestesses had plied Yana with a very potent aphrodisiac – they wanted to ensure that she would properly serve their Mistress, and they did not want her to be hindered by her injuries or her disabilities. Now, despite the unrelenting horror of her situation, Yana is able to stimulate herself. Her cunt is pleasingly wet and warm. Her skin is flushed, her arms and chest and legs hot and red. A film of sweat is beginning to break out across her entire body. She is embarrassed, and humiliated, and degraded, and unhappy...but on some level, she is enjoying herself.

Yana pushes her fingers into her cunt, slick with her own spit and juices. With her thumb, she rubs away at her clit.

“ _Heaven will be destroyed by the armies of Hell,”_ she says, out loud. _“I hope it happens. Oh, I dearly hope it happens. I want...I want to see the Angels in chains. I want them to have their wings plucked...every single feather pulled out. I want the demons of Hell to rape the Angels...just as they raped me. Curse them...curse the Angels. I prayed and prayed for them, and they never came, so fuck them all! I served them for my entire life, faithfully, and they forgot about me, so let Hell do with them as they will!”_

With Yana's sacrilegious words as an accompaniment, Karina and Lilith kiss and fondle each other. Then, Lilith breaks a kiss, and allows her hands to fall from Karina.

“I will now allow Yana to eat my cunt,” Lilith says. “While she is doing this, you are to eat her cunt at the same time. Claim her soul for us...”

A hungry fire burning in her eyes, Karina nods.

For a short time, Yana almost seems to have forgotten that Lilith and Karina are even present in the chamber. She has a vaguely _vengeful_ expression on her face, and she seems to be gathering some sort of blasphemous, unholy _momentum._

“ _May Heaven crumble until there is nothing left but rubble,”_ she spits. _“May the Demons of Hell rape the Angels. All of them! May the...may the Angels of Heaven all be placed in chains, and become the playthings of demonkind, just as I am! Ha, ha, ha...we will all be whores of the demons. The Angels abandoned me when I needed them – they deserted me – but it would give me a small piece of happiness to know that they are being raped and defiled, just as I am...”_

Lilith steps over Yana, and places a foot at either side of Yana's head. Now, Yana is staring up the length of the inside of Lilith's legs.

“Now, Yana,” Lilith says. “You will receive my cunt...”

Lilith lowers herself to the ground. She falls to her knees, and then she lays her weight upon Yana's face. With a _mmmmmphhh_ of surprise, Yana finds Lilith's pudendum engulfing her.

Lilith begins to rock her hips back and forth, rubbing her quim up and down across Yana's face. Her nose brushes against Lilith's clitoris. Her mouth passes under Lilith's lips.

“Eat my cunt, Yana,” Lilith says, as she starts to ride Yana's face. “Lick, and suck at me. Pleasure me.”

Lilith's labia minora is entirely black. Her vulva smells strongly of expensive soaps and ointments.

As Lilith rubs her cunt over her face, Yana is well aware that, two months ago, Lilith's demonic offspring entered the world this way. She tries to banish the thought from her mind.

Yana begins licking at Lilith's cunt. She raises her head, and pushes up into Lilith's groin, and begins running her tongue over Lilith's flesh. She licks at the spaces where Lilith's legs join her vulva. She licks at her labia. She licks at her taint.

After a few moments, Lilith and Yana's movements fall into sync. Sitting astride Yana's face, Lilith becomes more still, which makes it easier for Yana to devour her cunt.

Yana pushes her tongue into Lilith's flesh.

Meanwhile, Karina stands and observes the spectacle. She is stretching her arms behind her head, and her cock is hanging stiff in the air.

Under Karina's admiring gaze, Lilith poses herself in a truly wanton and decadent way. She falls to her hands and knees, arches her back, and thrusts her ass up into the air. She throws her head back, and closes her eyes, and allows Yana to dine upon her quim. As Yana sucks and licks her, expressions of bliss and enjoyment pass across Lilith's face. There is something wonderfully _bestial_ and _animalistic_ about the way Lilith holds herself, when she is in the throes of passion.

For a few seconds, mouth agape, Karina allows herself to stand and stare at her Mistress. Twenty years, Karina has served Lilith, and ten thousand souls she has fucked, and yet still Lilith remains the most tempting, most alluring creature she has ever encountered...

Eventually, Karina tears her gaze away from Lilith. She walks over, and then gently kicks Yana's leg.

“Spread your legs for me, Yana,” Karina says. “I'm going to eat your cunt, now...and this time, you will submit to me. When this is done, I will give you what we agreed upon...”

Yana cannot reply, what with her face being buried between Lilith's legs. Nevertheless, she wordlessly opens her legs, making her cunt available to Karina. Yana stops masturbating herself, and places her hands on Lilith's buttocks instead.

Karina lies down on the floor, between Yana's legs. She lies on her belly.

For a moment, Karina stares at Yana's cunt. Five months previously, Karina stuck her cock in that cunt, and put her child in Yana's womb...and, just as Karina expected, the dreadfulness of having a demonic spawn in her belly was enough to break Yana's spirit completely.

Karina peers at Yana's belly. She knows that her child is growing inside Yana's flesh...and yet Karina feels nothing. When this is done, she will happily kill the baby...just as she promised.

Karina gazes at Lilith's buttocks. She can see Yana eating away at Lilith's cunt – can see her tongue entering her. Occasionally, Lilith's great black wings give involuntary flutters of enjoyment. Now and then, Lilith lets out moans of arousal.

It's time to get to work. Karina pushes her mouth against Yana, and begins eating out her cunt.

In the shadows of the chamber, the priestesses stand, and silently watch as their Mistresses gorge themselves upon yet another prisoner. Lilith is sitting astride a pregnant woman's face, while the pregnant woman herself has Karina between her legs.

“ _Aaaahhhh...aaaahhhh...”_ Lilith gasps and purrs as Yana laps away at her cunt. Yana licks at Lilith's taint, and Lilith grabs handfuls of the rug beneath her. Yana roots inside Lilith's quim with her tongue, and Lilith rakes her teeth across her lips. Yana fondles Lilith's ass with her hands, and Lilith grins at the sensation. Lilith's eyes remains shut the entire time.

Now, here's an interesting fact: very often, when she is feeding, Lilith neglects her own pleasure.

Lilith is a succubus. Every single day, she fucks one of her slaves – she pleasures them, and brings them to completion, and by this mechanism she devours part of their soul...but she rarely bothers coming to completion herself.

Lilith seldom makes the effort to bring herself to orgasm. She simply doesn't see the _point._ As long as she is able to consume someone's soul – as long as she is able to nourish herself on some poor fool's spirit – then why go to the extra trouble of reaching climax? Why spend a few more minutes rubbing herself against some lowly cattle, just to experience a brief feeling of sexual release?

Oh, don't misunderstand: Lilith very much enjoys fucking other people. She enjoys it when men thrust their cocks inside her. She loves the feel of women's soft bodies against her. However, as far as Lilith is concerned, the main purpose of fucking is to feed upon her lovers' souls. From Lilith's perspective, any orgasms she may have are simply a waste of time...and sweat, and breath...

So, with that in mind...why is Lilith currently allowing Yana to eat her cunt?

The answer is quite simple: Lilith wishes to _humiliate_ her.

From Lilith's point of view, the fact that Yana is lying on her back, with Lilith's quim in her face, is the greatest possible expression of Lilith's victory over her. To Lilith, this is the ultimate act of _dominance_ , of _victory._

Months ago, Yana learned that Karina was aroused by other people's pain. Now, she has learned that Lilith is aroused by _subjugation_ – by total, abject surrender.

Lilith presses her cunt down onto Yana's face, smearing her juices all over. “Such a fool... _aaahhh! Ahhhh!”_ she says. “Such a fool, to think...ahhhh...that you could resist my will...”

“ _Mmmph...mmmmph...mmmph...”_

Yana slides her tongue in and out of Lilith.

Lilith thinks of all the destruction she has wrought throughout Sanctuary, these past two decades. All the villages burned to ash, all the cities razed to dust, all the people slaughtered and butchered, and all in her name, all for the glory of the Daughter of Hatred.

Yana captures Lilith's clitoris in her mouth, and begins sucking, sucking, sucking.

Lilith thinks of how many followers she has amassed, over these past twenty years. Millions of mortal humans now worship her as a goddess. In dark temples all throughout Sanctuary, her acolytes carry out sacrifices in tribute to her. Newborn infants are placed on altars, and their blood spilled, all for the veneration of the Mother of Misery.

While continuing to suck at Lilith's clit, Yana tries to steady Lilith's movements a little, and then she pushes her thumb into Lilith's cunt.

Lilith thinks of all the countless mortal souls she has fucked, over the last twenty years. The endless procession of human flesh that has passed through her bed. Lilith has fucked tens of thousands of humans, and none of them meant anything to her, at all. Living morsels, every one of them. Slices of warm meat, every last one.

Yana drags her thumb through Lilith's pussy. She keeps sucking away at Lilith's clitoris.

Lilith thinks of the future. She imagines the destruction of High Heaven, great towers and cathedrals crumbling away. She imagines the end of the Burning Hells, the infernal fires extinguished forever. She imagines herself ruling over Sanctuary, a true goddess standing victorious over her enemies, worshipped by every living creature in existence.

Yana feasts upon Lilith's cunt. She eats, and eats, and eats, and eats.

“ _Aaahhhh-ahhhhhh! Ahhhh!”_

Lilith reaches climax. She flings her head back and moans, and an exhilarating fire that has been building between her legs disperses throughout her entire body. As the joy of release works its way up her spine, down her arms and legs, Lilith becomes fixated on a particular mental image: herself, sitting on a throne, all the races of Sanctuary bowing low before her.

And then the feeling of exhilaration fades away. For a few seconds, Lilith continues gliding her groin across Yana's face. She spends a little while rubbing Yana's nose both in the figurative dirt and her literal cunt, and then she clambers off Yana's head, and lies herself down on the ground. She lounges across the rugs, resting on her side.

Karina is still kissing and licking at Yana's cunt. Lilith props her head in her hand, and watches as Karina works her skills.

Now that her head is no longer buried beneath Lilith's groin, Yana is more freely able to enjoy the attentions that Karina is lavishing upon her. With her hand, Yana wipes away some of the spit and secretions from her face, and then she tries to relax, tries to allow herself to be borne along by the pleasure that Karina is visiting upon her.

Lilith smiles. “Yana,” she says. “Now that your mouth is no longer _occupied_ , perhaps you can resume your blasphemies?”

Yana immediately obeys. _“The sacred texts are all lies,”_ she says. _“The so-called holy scriptures...they are all falsehoods and fabrications, written by charlatans and con artists! Saint Gethan was a madman. Saint Emilia was a fool. Saint Tomas was a blithering idiot! I...I memorized entire volumes of the holy books, and all I have to show for it is a skull filled with perfidies! Damn the sacred texts! They are all fit to be burned on a bonfire!”_

With her finger, Karina begins to stimulate the most sensitive spot in Yana's pussy. When she feels Karina fingering her, Yana does not resist – she tries to let the pleasure build and build inside her.

Yana continues to speak. _“Fuck the holy orders,”_ she says. _“Fuck all the holy orders in all of Sanctuary! The priests and the monks – pederasts, and molesters of children all. They prey upon the children in the villages, and the cities. They prey upon the children in the orphanages! They are rapists of the innocent, and they hide themselves behind their facade of holiness and piety! But they all deserve to die. They all deserve to be consumed by hellfire, to spend eternity in the agony of Hell...”_

Lilith crawls across the floor to where Karina is lying. Karina is flat on her belly, her face engulfed in Yana's vulva.

“Karina,” Lilith says, gently. “Let me get at your cock...”

Karina turns over slightly onto her side, and Lilith is able to take her member into her hands. At the tip of Karina's cock, a large dollop of precum has accumulated – Lilith spreads it down the length of Karina's shaft, and then she begins to gently masturbate her, keeping her long and stiff.

“ _Mmmmm,”_ Karina murmurs in response.

Yana carries on with her impieties. _“The people of Sanctuary are fools for worshipping the Light,”_ she says. _“Every...every week, they file into their churches like fucking sheep, and they sit there as the priests ramble, and fill their heads with nonsense. They're idiots! The idea...ahhhhh, ahhhhh...the idea that there is justice and meaning in the world – only peasant fools could believe in such excrement! The Divine Light has never saved any one! Ahhhhh....the Divine Light does not even exist...”_

Lilith gives a deep chuckle, now. Under Karina's deft touch, Yana has now become so aroused and excited that she is having difficulty speaking. Her breathing is beginning to quicken. She is finding it harder and harder to string her words together.

Karina keeps working away at Yana's cunt. Lilith continues to stroke and pull at Karina's cock, though she does it softly, not wishing to distract Karina from her task.

Yana still spews out blasphemies. _“Fuck the Martyrs,”_ she says. _“All those imbeciles who were burned at the stake, or died screaming in dungeons, fuck them all! Saint Septimbrus. Saint Jodan. Saint Torel. Their...their faith in the Divine Light never wavered, but...ahhh, ahhhh...they died because...ahhhh, ahhhh...they...ohhhh....ohhhhh...”_

Yana is becoming incoherent, now. Her eyes are rolling into the back of her head. She is beginning to twist and writhe about on the floor, thrashing about under Karina's mouth. _“Ohhhhh...ooohhhhhhhhh...”_

Yana has been Lilith's prisoner for five months, now. At long last, she has come to the moment of her total and utter submission. She has been tortured, and raped, and degraded, and debased, but only now will she yield that which Lilith most fervently desires.

Karina runs her tongue back and forth across Yana's clitoris. She rams two fingers into her cunt. At last, Yana can take no more, and so she shuts her eyes and digs her back into the rugs beneath her.

“ _Aaaaahhhhhh!”_ she cries, as her orgasm flows through her.

It happens at once. Even through the intense enjoyment, Yana can feel something awful taking place inside her.

Karina tears a piece of Yana's soul away. She steals a fragment of Yana's most sacred possession, and she claims it for herself.

“ _Mmmmm,”_ Karina growls as she feels the chunk of spirit entering her. She feels _satiated._

“ _Hahhhhh...hahhhhh...hahhhh...”_ Yana lies on the floor, panting heavily, her breasts heaving. As the pleasure subsides, Yana becomes painfully aware of a horrible _foreboding_ feeling within her. Now, Yana feels _emptier_ than before. She feels as though there is an _absence_ in her heart, a gap that she will never be able to fill. She has lost something that she will never be able to replace.

In this moment, there comes to Yana a miserable realization: Karina is going to force her to re-enact this moment many, many times...

For a few seconds, Karina continues to lick at Yana's cunt, in much the same way a lion might gnaw at its prey's bones to see if there are any scraps of meat remaining. Then, Lilith's impatient voice can be heard...

“Karina,” she says. “Feed us.”

Karina gives Yana's pussy one final kiss, and then she pats Yana twice on the ass – a signal to Yana to give Karina and Lilith some room. Yana crawls away from Karina, and pushes herself up into a sitting position. Her skin covered in sweat, and a dying heat between her legs, Yana sits there on the floor, absently wrapping an arm around her pregnant belly.

Karina rolls onto her back. She lies there on the ground, her cock long and erect. Karina places her hands behind her head, and waits for Lilith to do with her as she will.

Lilith kneels next to Karina, and takes her cock in her hands. So far, Karina has spent the entire night gazing at Lilith and Yana's beautiful naked bodies – listening to their moans and sighs – and the entire time her cock has been oozing out little drops of lubricant.

Lilith pushes back Karina's foreskin. She lowers her head, and plants a tender kiss on the glans of Karina's penis. Then, she opens her mouth, and takes Karina's cock inside.

“ _Ahhhh...”_ Karina closes her eyes, and a look of bliss comes across her face. She can feel the warmth of Lilith's mouth engulfing her. She can feel Lilith's tongue probing at the entrance to her urethra. She can feel a marvellous _pull_ as Lilith sucks at her cock.

For a second, Lilith takes Karina's penis out of her mouth. “Yana,” she says. “Continue with your music, Daughter...”

Lilith closes her lips around Karina's member again. She begins to fellate her.

With a leaden voice, Yana forces herself to speak again. _“The Divine Light is a curse,”_ she says. _“The clerics...they fill our heads with lies, for the Divine Light does not protect us, it does not show us the way. The Divine Light is poison. It brings us nothing but torment and misery. It brings us pain...the Divine Light is evil...”_

Lilith sucks away at Karina's cock. A long trail of drool extends from her chin, down to Karina's testicles.

“Oh, Mother,” Karina moans. She lies on the ground, helpless beneath Lilith. _“Ohhhhhh....your lovely mouth...take my seed...take my seed...”_

Lilith has sucked Karina's cock a thousand times. She has swallowed Karina's semen a thousand times. Lilith consumed the last tiny mote of Karina's soul years ago...and yet, Lilith feels a terrifying _possessiveness_ towards Karina that she does not feel towards any other mortal creatures.

To Lilith, the humans are nothing but livestock...but Karina will always be the one that she prizes most...

Yana sits slumped on the ground, her shoulders drooping, her eyes blank. _“The Divine Light is evil,”_ she says. _“May it be rent from the skies. May Sanctuary burn to ash so the black clouds may block the Light from our eyes. May the darkness rise, and smother the Light forever. Fuck the Light. Fuck the Light. Fuck the Light...”_

Lilith pulls and sucks, and all the spit and juice in her mouth rushes upwards, along the length of Karina's cock. Lilith tightens her lips around Karina's shaft, and moves up and down.

“ _Aaahhhh!”_ Karina cries. “That's it, Mother...I'm going to finish...”

With a loud _slurping_ noise, Lilith creates a powerful drag on Karina's cock. Karina can endure no more, and she finds herself in the grip of orgasm.

“ _Uuuuhhhhn!”_ she groans, her legs and spine going ramrod straight. _“Aaaahhhhh!”_

Lilith feels her mouth filling up with Karina's semen, warm and nectary. There is a pause, and then, when Lilith thinks Karina is done, yet more comes, spewing out of the tip of her penis. Karina has been a succubus for many years, now, and has bedded many lovers – she has developed a deep knowledge of the art of love, and she can bring forth large quantities of ejaculate when she achieves culmination.

Karina fills her Mistress' mouth with seed...and then, a truly profane thing happens.

A few minutes earlier, Karina stole a portion of Yana's soul. For those past few minutes, Karina has been slowly digesting that portion of Yana's soul, gradually dissolving it away to provide nourishment for herself.

However...the instant Karina ejaculates into Lilith's mouth, the portion of Yana's soul – eroded and sodden though it may be – immediately passes into Lilith. Now, it is Lilith that is digesting Yana's spirit, instead.

Think of a bird gobbling down worms. The bird flies to its nest, and then it regurgitates the worms into the wide-open beaks of its hungry young. Very often, Karina and Lilith feed in a similar fashion. Karina devours the souls of their prisoners, and then she metaphorically vomits the soul into Lilith.

Lilith receives the fragment of Yana's soul from Karina, and her demonic hunger is sated. For a while.

Yana is still speaking. _“Fuck the Light, and fuck every swindler and fraud who extols the Light,”_ she says. _“Every priest, every cleric, every nun, every monk, every preacher – they should all have their tongues cut out of their mouths for the lies that they tell children. Children! From the day we are born, they tell us that the Light will protect us, that the Light will keep us pure, but it is all a lie. The Light is a rotten...”_

“Yana, do shut up,” Lilith says. Lilith's mouth is full of semen, and so her words sound more like _Yaana, dthoo shthut uth._

Yana understands her nevertheless. She bows her head, and falls silent.

Lilith climbs over Karina's naked body. Milk has begun to drip from her nipples, and they spatter over Karina's belly, and breasts.

Lilith hovers over Karina. They peer into each other's eyes, and then they draw together, and kiss deeply. Lilith allows all of Karina's semen to pass into Karina's mouth. Karina swills and plays with her own seed in her mouth. For a little while, Karina and Lilith pass the ejaculate back and forth between each other, and then they swallow, and it is all gone.

Several minutes pass as Karina and Lilith lie in one another's arms.

“My Cherished Mother,” Karina whispers. “I exist for you, only.”

Lilith smiles, at this, and then she leans down, and kisses Karina one more time on the lips.

“I shall see if Eisheth needs feeding, now,” Lilith says.

Karina nods, and Lilith climbs off her.

Naked, Lilith rises to her full height, and stretches out her wings. With an imperious bearing, she makes her way out of the chamber. She does not spare Yana even a glance.

When Lilith is gone, Karina clambers onto her knees. On her knees, she goes over to where Yana is sitting on the floor.

Karina's cock has gone erect, again. She takes Yana by her shoulders, and pushes her flat onto her back.

Yana is seized by alarm, as she wonders what is happening, now. “You...you made me a promise,” she says, prone on the ground as Karina looms over her. “You told me that if I submitted, you'd take this child from me...”

Karina grabs Yana's knees, and forces her legs apart so that her cunt is once again exposed. She positions herself between Yana's legs, and angles her stiff cock towards her slit.

“Do not fret, Yana,” she says. “I will kill our child for you. But that can wait until later...”

“ _Aagghh!”_ Yana lets out a yelp as Karina's penis enters into her again for the first time in five months. In a submissive display, she allows her arms to fall to her side.

Karina begins fucking Yana once again. “It's a funny thing,” she says, as she thrusts into her slave. “It used to be...that Lilith was the only one of us that was...a succubus. But now? Now...there's Lilith...and Eisheth...and me...”

Karina peers down at Yana, and smiles at her.

“More mouths to feed,” she says.

As Karina fucks her, Yana miserably wishes that this torment would end. How much of her soul do these demons intend to take, this night?

Some distance away, Lilith enters the chamber where Eisheth is kept and cared for. Eisheth's nurses stand silently off to the sides, scrupulously avoiding Lilith's eye contact.

Just as Lilith expected, Eisheth is crying. Lilith reaches into the crib, and places her hands around her daughter.

“Oh, Eisheth,” Lilith says, in a gentle voice of which few believe she is capable. She gathers her child in her arms. “Hush, hush, Daughter. Mother is here. I'll feed you, now...”

Lilith places Eisheth against her breast. Eisheth closes her mouth around her mother's black nipple, and begins to suck. Milk squirts out of Lilith breasts, and the child greedily drinks it down.

Lilith stands there, naked, suckling her daughter. She peers down at her child's face. Eisheth's eyes are open, but her sight has not yet progressed to the point where she can recognize her mother, and so she simply stares at nothing, and feeds.

Through her mother's milk, the fragment of Yana's soul – now well-corroded and decayed – passes to Eisheth. It nourishes the child.

This is how Eisheth feeds. When she becomes older, she will steal the souls of mortals in exactly the same way as her two mothers.

Lilith holds her daughter in her arms. “Feast on the souls of humanity, Daughter,” she whispers. “Your duty is to thin the herd...”

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Karina keeps her end of the deal.

Later that night, she visits Yana in her cell. From her robes, she produces a vial of red liquid.

Karina puts the vial to Yana's lips. “Swallow,” she tells her.

Yana swallows the liquid, as instructed. It tastes foul.

Not long after drinking the philtre, Yana falls into a hot fever. Her moans and cries can be heard throughout the dungeon as she is wracked by excruciating stomach cramps. In the early hours of the morning, a bloodied mass comes spilling out from between her legs. Karina's priestesses enter the cell, and clean the gory mess away – Yana cannot even bring herself to look at the remains of her child.

It is over. Yana is no longer carrying a demon within her. When the door of her cell slams shut, Yana curls up on the ground, and falls into an exhausted sleep.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Weeks pass by. Under the care of the priestesses, Yana slowly regains some of her strength.

She is able to walk around, though haltingly, and with a pronounced limp. Her movements are jerky and fitful.

All of the strength that Yana once possessed, as a Crusader, is now gone. Yana is now merely a faint echo of the warrior that once was.

One afternoon, Yana is summoned to Karina's chambers.

“Remove your clothes,” are the first words that Karina says to her.

Yana follows Karina's command without hesitation. She pulls off her robe, and stands naked before Karina.

After bearing a child for five months, Yana's belly is sagging and stretched. Karina doesn't care – after all, scars and imperfections add _character_ , don't they?

“Fall to your knees,” Karina tells her.

Yana obeys. Her joints are stiff, and she moves rather slowly, but she lowers herself to her knees.

Karina pulls up her skirt, and pushes her lace undergarment down her legs. She frees her cock, and offers it to Yana.

“Yana, take my cock in your hands,” she says. “Don't pleasure me – not yet. Just hold it in your hands...”

Yana shuffles forward on her knees. Carefully, she takes Karina's cock in her right hand, and then she gently cups her testicles in her left. Just by the scent, Yana can tell that Karina has very recently bathed.

Yana holds Karina's genitals in her hands, and then she tilts her head back, and gazes up expectantly at her owner.

Karina places her hands behind her back, and then she peers down at Yana. A smile breaks across her face.

“Well, Yana,” she says. “I trust that your disposition has improved, now that you are no longer with child?”

Yana's voice is weak and hoarse, but she speaks as clearly as she can. “Th...thank you very much for the potion, my Lady,” she rasps. “Now that I am without child, I...I am ready to devote myself to our Mother...”

Karina's smile seems to grow _sharper_ , in much the same way a blade grows more keen when placed against a whetstone.

“This pleases me,” she says. “Yana...kiss my cock to show your appreciation to me...”

Yana does as she is told. She leans close, and puts her lips against Karina's cock. She kisses her on her glans.

Karina openly grins. “Yana...I imagine you never wish to have a demon inside you, ever again...”

Yana fervently shakes her head. “No, my Lady,” she says. “I beg you...allow me to please you in other ways...”

Karina laughs at this. “Oh, Yana,” she says, and now she is reaching down, and stroking Yana's cheek with her fingers. “You needn't worry. You and I had an _agreement_ , and I will abide by that agreement. You will never have to bear the young of a demon again, for as long as you live. I swear this to you...”

Yana feels a pathetic sense of relief. “Thank you, my Lady...”

Karina gives a smirk. “Kiss me again, Yana...”

Yana leans in, and plants her lips against Karina's cock once more. There is a genuine _tenderness_ to the kiss – Yana swears she can hear the faraway voice of her past self, lamenting the wretch that she has become.

Karina eyes her slave all over. “But you _are_ my whore, Yana,” she says. “You are my possession...perhaps I value you all the more for having fought to own you... _but I do own you.”_

In Karina's eyes, there seem to be playing visions of all the twisted games that Karina intends to play with Yana come the future. “Your flesh,” she says. “Your blood. Your soul. Your mind. You belong to me. Every piece of you...”

Yana nods hurriedly. In her hands, she holds Karina's cock as though she is carrying a priceless jewel. “Yes, my Lady,” she says.

Karina smiles, her fangs flashing. _“Please me,_ Yana,” she says.

Yana obeys. Holding Karina's cock delicately in her hands, she begins by licking at Karina's scrotum. She runs her tongue across the furrow between the two testicles. She takes one of Karina's testicles into her mouth, ever so gently, and begins to suck.

Karina starts to run her fingers through Yana's flaxen hair. _“Mmmmm.”_ she murmurs, unnatural appetites rousing within her.

This is what has become of Yana, the Crusader. Once, she wandered the lands, bravely holding back the tide of evil, protecting humankind from the scourge of hell, bringing Blessed Light to the darkest corners of the world. Now, she is a plaything of demons, a dish in their debased, never-ending banquet of lost souls.

Yana draws her tongue across the length of Karina's stiff shaft. She takes Karina's cock into her mouth, and begins to suck.

Behold what Yana has been reduced to. This is the fate of a woman who remained faithful to the Light, until the Light abandoned her.

Yana moves her mouth back and forth across Karina's cock, and she silently curses Heaven.


End file.
